Creektober 2018
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Recopilación de one shoot / drables / viñetas con base en el creektober de este año. Tweek y Craig, una bella pareja que a más de alguno ha enamorado por su cariño y ternura ¿Porqué no dedicarles un mes completo?
1. Enfermo

Voces, gritos, chillidos.

 _"_ _Alto"_

Risas hasta donde nadie podía parar para que el joven bajara la mirada atemorizado de sus propios pensamientos.

 _"_ _Lo lamento"_

Y golpes caían.

Tweek respiró con miedo y su cuerpo tembló mientras se decía a sí mismo que todo esto era una locura, que nada ocurriría. Pero la realidad de inmediato chocó con su ser haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

 _"_ _Esto no está bien"_

Buscó con la mirada a Kenny, su mejor amigo, pero el rubio cenizo parecía más interesado en meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a una chica que se le enredaba haciendo que el espacio entre ambos no existiera.

La música _(Para él no lo era)_ del lugar invadía sus oídos y con el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho corrió entre el mar de jóvenes.

Kenny había dicho que debían ir a la reunión de Donovan _(Sepa Dios quién era el tipo),_ le dijo que no se separaría de él y lo cuidaría. _Él sabía de su enfermedad._

Pero nunca lo cumplió, al llegar solo se soltó y comenzó a bailar dejando al chico atrapado en una esquina mientras sentía miradas sobre él y varios chismorreos.

 _"_ _Raro" "Nerd" "Friki" "Marica" "Desviado" "Estúpido" "Oí que gusta de…"_

O quizás era su mente, pero nada parecía ir a su favor. Luego de una media hora deseaba ir a casa, refugiarse en la habitación y decirse así mismo que todo estaría bien. Pero no podría, uno porque su casa quedaba lejos de la de Donovan y en segunda porque sus padres le dijeron que debía _"Socializar"._ ¿No les bastaba con que Kenny fuera su amigo?

Después de cruzar milagrosa el lugar se encontró en la cocina refugiándose y debatiendo en si escapar a costa de los regaños de Kenny, su respiración estaba algo regular pero aún se veía pálido. Aunque todo eso se fue al carajo cuando un chico entró. _Su chico._

–Hey, Tweek – Oh Dios, sabía su nombre - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Y loo quería fuera, genial.

–¡Gah! ¡Kenny me trajo! ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme? ¡NGH! – Dijo rápido mientras evitaba parecer un completo idiota.

–No, en realidad, eso me alegra - ¿Qué? – Alegra mi noche, la verdad no quería venir, pero Kenny dijo que vendrías.

–… - ¿Debía matar a Kenny o agradecerle? EL rubio no sabía que hacer a lo que solo suspiró con fuerza y se hizo bolita mientras pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada – Me quiero ir.

–Creí que te divertías.

–…¡Ngh! No, odio esto, no quiero estar acá, odio estar rodeado de personas, odio que se me queden viendo como si yo no encajara en el lugar ¡PERO TIENE RAZÓN! ¡NO SÉ PORQUÉ EL IMBÉCIL DE KENNY ME TRAJO EN PRIMER LUGAR! – Su rostro estaba casi a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas mientras temblaba con impotencia y un color rojizo suave en sus mejillas.

–¿Tienes fobia social?

–No es lo único, pero si – Dijo sintiéndose peor.

–Yo también – El rubio giró su rostro viéndolo asombrado – Bueno, casi no tanto ya. Tú sabes, los padres y su deseo de que seamos personas grandiosas y estables en la vida.

Tweek sonrió un poco mientras se iba tranquilizando, en el suelo de la cocina de Clyde ambos siguieron hablando con tranquilidad, Tweek oyendo atento e interrumpiendo de vez en cuando mientras Craig contaba sus experiencias y como podía el chico poco a poco ir acabando con su fobia. Pero para Tweek, la sola presencia de Craig le daba paz, quizás esto era el inicio de una buena amistad.

Lo prometido es deuda, acá el primer cap del Creektober de este año, ¿Porqué hasta ahora?

Verán, estuve algo enferme de gripe y no suelo verme ya mucho el Face así que hasta ayer me enteré que ya estaba la lista de Creektober 2018 y yo quede así ira :'v we **  
**okno

 **Y bueno, me salió esto.**

 _Aclaración:_  
 _La fobia social es un transtorno psicológico en la que el individuo siente miedo hacia las personas o miedo a ser juzgados._

Pese a tener cierta realidad, no es del todo cierta. Esta enfermedad va ligada a la ansiedad, estrés y en algunos casos la depresión siendo pues que uno piensa que todos lo ven, te sientes como atrapada y con miedo a que fracases, tu mente te atormenta con el _¿Y si fallo?_ Que al final te sientes tán miserable e impotente que te desmoronas y quieres huir. (Ylera le entró el sentimiento porque ella sufre de esto)  
"Quise exponerla del lado de Tweek porque, no sé, mi HC es que Craig le da tranquilidad y que él a Craig le da seguridad (asdhjdahdad).

Los saluda desde su casita porque no tuvo clases hoy pero fué y todos se rieron de ella por ser la única estudiante en aparecerse :'v: Ylera


	2. Locura

–M-me... – El pelinegro delante de él ladeó la cabeza sin entender pero su rostro inexpresivo ni siquiera dejaba ver algo, Tweek respiró profundo – M-me gustas – Dio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes algo amarillentos por el café mientras esperaba con miedo algo.

–… - Craig abrió los ojos y dejó caer la escoba que sostenía.

–… - ¡Gah! – Gritó el rubio saliendo del salón mientras corría como alma que llevaba Damien.

Unos cuanto se asomaron al salón donde solamente el pelinegro salía con el dedo medio levantado y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. _Un chisme nuevo entre los mayores, menores, su grupo y maestros comenzaría a rodar pronto._

–Craig, ¿Por qué Tweek está sentado con Ken…? – El pobre castaño no pudo terminar su frase porque la mirada asesina de Tucker le causó un terror que solo se arrimó a Token y comió poquito su taco mientras le daba una mirada al de color como diciendo _"¿Y este qué?"._

Y eso no pasó desapercibido por casi toda la escuela quienes también no entendían porque desde hace un mes Tweek se sentaba con la empresa sexual McCormick. Token solo suspiró y luego de que la campana sonara y casi todos se fueran el chico tomó a Craig y salieron de la escuela.

En todo momento nadie dijo ni pio, el castaño solo miraba con miedo y Token caminó con paso firme. Al llegar a la Residencia de Token se dirigieron a la habitación, les pasó un jugo de naranja y se sentaron. Craig tomó el vaso y se le quedó viendo hasta que el ambiente fue roto por la interrupción del castaño.

–Y-y ¿Qué pasa Craig?

–¿Quieres morir? – Clyde chilló y se refugió tras Token, el chico rodó ojos y dejó de lado su vaso.

–Craig. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Tweek? – Joder.

–Nada – Miró la bebida como si fuera lo más interesante.

–Craig…

–…

–Craig – Lo miró con seriedad y el chico pareció querer derrumbarse, tomó su chullo y lo jaló hacia abajo mientras rechinaba los dientes, _algo nuevo para los dos,_ y que graciosamente les recordaba a Tweek - ¿Okey?

–Si… Tweek es un marica.

–¿Y eso? – Clyde se asomó un poco preguntó por el apodo tan inapropiado a su amigo mientras su rostro reflejaba algo de enojo.

–Le gusto – Ambos lo vieron como si hubiera dicho _"Soy hombre y tengo pene, espero no les suene raro"._

–Ah, era eso. Te lo dije Token – Clyde negó decepcionado - ¿Lo lastimaste?

–No dije nada – El pelinegro se echó en la cama de Token.

–No me mientas Craig, ¿Qué le dijiste a mi niño?

–No actúes como su madre, y ¡YA DIJE QUE NADA! –Exclamó como el niño de 15 que era – Se me confesó y yo solamente… no sabía que decir ¿Okay? Tweek es mi amigo desde los nueve y esto… - Su frustración era obvia, _otra cosa nueva en él_ \- ¿Qué hago?

–Aclarar tus sentimientos, idiota – Token se acomodó mientras lo miraba con pena, venga, eran amigos y odiaba que alguno estuviera mal - ¿Te gusta Tweek?

–… ¡N-no lo sé! ¿Qué tiene que ver?

–Todo Craig, si gustas de Tweek podrías ir y besarlo – Craig se sonrojó y volvió a esconderse en su chullo – Péro si no te ayudaremos a ti y a él para que todo sea como antes.

–…Bien.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y Tweek se la pasaba con Kenny, sepa Dios el porqué, pero Craig comenzaba a asemejar todo.

 _Lo cuidaba de todo._

 _Le gustaba que sonriera._

 _Era al único que dejaba tocar a Stripe._

 _Le agradaba su presencia._

 _Podía pasar horas oyéndole._

 _ **No le gustaba verlo con alguien más.**_

Así que para Token y Clyde no fue nada raro o bizarro verlo correr ese miércoles a punto de iniciar el tercer período con Tweek en sus brazos maldiciendo y gritando que lo secuestraban.

Como pudo el azabache dejó al rubio en la nieve a las afuera del instituto mientras recuperaba la respiración, cuando lo hizo se dispuso a hablar pero un golpe lo dejó anonadado.

–¡Tu! – Golpe - ¡Maldito! ¡Tucker! – Claro, Tweek practicaba Boxeo.

–¡Tweek! !Por un demonio, cálmate! – Craig lo tomó del brazo y poco a poco el rubio fue clamándose – Quiero hablar.

–Yo no – Contestó firme mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

–No seas infantil.

–¡No lo soy! – El rubio tenía un carácter demasiado explosivo que varias veces no sabía si agradecer simplemente maldecir.

–Bien – Dijo soltándolo – Pero quiero que me oigas.

–… Agh, 5 minutos Fucker.

–Grac… ¡Hey! – El rubio frunció el ceño - … Bien, yo… yo – Lo miró por unos segundos y parecía que Tweek quería irse – Mira, no sé qué mierda pasa contigo. Desde lo que dijiste no dejo de pensarte, de verte, de admirarte – Caminó de lado a lado con las manos en su chullo ante la mirada del chico – Pienso que eres lindo, me gustan tus ojos, no me canso de estar contigo, no te quiero ver con alguien más, no quiero que sonrias a otra persona pero…

Miró a Tweek y este estaba con la boca medio abierta, olvidó de inmediato lo que iba a decir al perderse en la mirada del chico, como un impulso lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un beso profundo.

Al separarse miró a los ojos del rubio y sintió que todo se le despejaba, hasta que se alejó un poco y comenzó a tartamudear.

–¡Agh! ¡No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad! ¡Eres demasiado valioso para mi! – Gritó y una mano calida lo hizo voltearse – Tweek… en serio yo…

–Me gustas.

–… - No podía negar nada más, en verdad todo era mejor con el chico – Tmbien me gustas.

–Eres un loco – Sonrió el rubio y lo abrazó.

–Un loco enamorado de ti.

.-*.-*.-*.-*.

 **Ah... me he enamorado nuevamente de estos dos, son tan asdffsdfj en serio.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	3. Honor

**3 – Honor:**

Demonios. Era un imbécil, un idiota, un tarado, un estúpido, un hijo de puta.

Pero todo lo hacía por Tweek.

Ni siquiera recordaba bien cómo había llegado a tal situación.

 _FlashBack:_

El deseado Craig Tucker se paseaba por el pueblo de la mano de su hermoso (Súper hermoso, o sea, es el novio de Craig) chico Tweek Tweak, ambos se miraban enamorados y muy felices hasta que la bella paz de ambos fue interrumpida por una llamada.

–¿Si?

– _Craig, hijo. ¿Puedes ir por Tricia? Se me hizo tarde en el trabajo y ella ya lleva diez minutos esperándome._

–Mamá… estoy con Tweek – Hizo énfasis al nombre del rubio mientras este lo miraba con curiosidad.

– _Craig, respeto tu noviazgo con Tweek, a decir verdad me agrada demasiado; es lindo, gentil cocina bien, puede cuidar de niños pequeños ¿Por qué no eres más como tu novio, cariño?_

–Mamá…

– _Claro, la cosa es que necesito que vayas por Tricia o te quedas un mes sin Tweek ¡Y le diré a tu padre que usas su carro para tener relaciones con tu novio!_

Ante tal amenaza el pelinegro solo dijo un si y colgó, Tweek lo seguía viendo y luego de una pequeña conversación y caminata se encontraron en la escuela de la chica de 13.

–¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Y mamá? – La chica estaba en el escenario con un vestido y coronita mientras que al fondo se veía a Karen McCormick

–También me alegra verte, pedazo de mi…

–¡Craig! – El rubio le gritó mientras la chica bajó para saludarlo – Tricia, hola – Dijo amable con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Ves? Eso es un saludo.

–Cierra el pico, vámonos, se nos hace tarde y Tweek y yo debemos _"Estudiar"_ – El rubio se sonrojó de gran manera mientras el pelinegro se aguantó la risa, la chica en su inocencia simplemente rodó ojos y volvió a hablar.

–Necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Te ocurrió algo? – El rubio la miró con dulzura.

–No Tweek, lo que pasa es que necesitamos a un chico alto para ser el rey de los árboles vivientes y… ¡CRAIG! – La pelinaranja lo vio con odio mientras este se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

–Craig, Tricia está hablando – Miró nuevamente a la chica - ¿Qué quieres decir?

–… Que necesito que Craig sea un árbol rey y sabio, cosa que no es, y baile en mi presentación de trabajo.

–Ah, lo hubieras dicho antes – Se giró a ver al chico quien ya estaba maldiciendo en su interior – Craig, ¿Puedes ayudar a Tricia?

–Pero Hon…

– _Podremos jugar mejor_ – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al final Craig Tucker terminó diciendo si.

 _End._

Así llegamos a esta escena, un Craig Tucker a punto de salir e humillarse como nunca _(Aún no sabe quién extendió el rumor, si es que eso era, pero toda la escuela estaba ahí)._ Vestido con un traje medio hecho (Su Honey lo había ayudado en esto, aunque él fue quien se lo dijo hasta después) con un bastón a punto de cantar y bailar.

 _Adiós_ _honor, adiós orgullo Tucker._

Al abrirse el telón todo desapareció por una sola cosa.

Tweek estaba en primera fila (Junto a sus padres y amigos) con una gran sonrisa y un cartel donde decía _"Tú puedes, cariño"._

Al demonio, siempre se jugaba el honor por su lindo novio.

 **.-*.-*.-*.**

Debí publicar esto ayer xD Perdonen, me mandaron ayer mi secreek y ando como "¿Y como le hago?" ¡Espero y me salga bien!

En fin, recuerden comentar, dejarme un cora o un simple "Hola Mami, me dicen el Maic"

 **Saludos desde donde mi pierna se durmió: Ylera.**


	4. Pesadilla

4 – Pesadilla:

Antes de conocer a Craig siempre había algo recurrente en las noches del joven rubio, las pesadillas.

Quizás uno pensaría que eran de lo más normal y nada de otro mundo, pero en el caso especial de Tweek eran un jodido martirio. Por culpa de los gnomos dormía cerca de las 4 de la mañana y cuando podía concebir el sueño (cerca de las 5) las pesadillas comenzaban a agobiarlo.

¿Dormir o tomar siestas en la tarde?

 _Imposibles._

El rubio al salir de la escuela (Donde estaba obligado a sacar buenas notas) debía ayudar a sus padres hasta las 7 de la noche, el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a sus tareas e ignorar los mensajes y llamadas de sus amigos (Leo y Philip).

 _Se estaba perdiendo en escenarios grises, personajes negros y miradas oscuras._

–Tweek – Clyde le llamó al notar que este estaba algo tambaleándose - ¿Tweek?

Ante la mirada curiosa de unos cuantos, Tweek calló por todo el cansancio, estrés y sueño que cargaba sobre él, curiosamente en los brazos de un chico que, _oh Dios_ , se podría jurar se lanzó para que este no se estrellara con el suelo.

Cuando Tweek despertó (Sabía que lo matarían por andar _"Holgazaneando"_ por ahí), lo primero en ver fueron unos ojos verdes que brillaban ante él.

–…¿Qué….?

–Me llamo Craig, Craig Tucker. Soy un año mayor – El chico daba la sensación de estar programado para eso (No solo por su voz monótona, si no que por su rostro firme).

–Tweek Tweak – Dijo encogiéndose en el lugar para abrazarse así mismo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo te traje cuando te desmayaste.

–…¿Qué horas son? –Dijo alarmado mientras salía con prisa de la cama y se ponía sus zapatos.

–Las tres de la tarde. Descuida, el enfermero notificó a tus padres.

–¿Y porqué no están ellos acá?

–Trabajo, dijeron – El rubio respiró con calma - ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Tweek lo vió - ¡Digo! Aún puede que estés algo mal.

–Claro – Dijo sin pensar. _Ese chico se veía amable._

 **.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.**

–…¿En serio? – Se asombró al saber que el chico Tucker amaba la fotografía – Quizás un día te pida clases.

–Sería un placer – Le sonrió mientras caminaba a pasos lentos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hecho algo como eso? – Tweek, ¿Porqué te desmayaste?

La pregunta no era incómoda, en realidad varios sabían que trabajaba en la cafetería de sus padres, pero no lo veían como algo _"Grande"._

–El trabajo, la tarea, mis… _problemas,_ tu sabes – No importaba igual.

–¿Trabajas? Wow, eso es de admirar.

–No es demasiado, nadie lo ve así.

–Claro que lo es. Yo me muero con unas dos tareas, limpiar mi habitación y limpiar el de Stripe ¡No podría con lo tuyo! – Ahora que lo pensaba, este chico era algo expresivo. No en su rostro o voz, pero algo le daba una sensación agradable a fin de cuentas.

Al ver su casa frente a él comenzó a sentir la necesidad de dejar a ese extraño invadir su hogar, su vida, su ser. Lo primero que notó fue una nota.

" _Mamá y yo vendremos hasta las 11 o más, tenemos que arreglar el local. Ojalá te sientas mejor. Te quieren: Mami y Papi"._

Luego de leerla se volteó hacia el chico que lo veía con detenimiento ¿Qué estaría pensando? Ojalá no sea nada malo.

-Gracias por todo - Dijo casi un susurro.

-De nada. Descansa, necesitas estar relajado - Le dijo en un tono que parecía decir _Por favor, no te descuides_ \- Tu rostro es demasiado bonito como para sufrir un golpe contra el suelo - Le sonrió y _¡Dios!_ Este chico era guapo.

Tweek se sonrojó y el extraño Craig Tucker se dio la vuelta casi de inmediato minetras daba un "Adiós".

Al entrar a su casa cerró con cuidado, se quedó contemplando el pasillo. Negó con la cabeza pensando en que parecía una chiquilla de 15 años enamorada de 1D.

Subió a su habitación y se quedó contemplando el techo, no pensó en nada. Ni en gnomos, pesadillas, tareas o el gobierno. Descansó en paz.

Su noche no fue atormentada con seres negros, gritos, sangre o miedos. Al contrario, todo lo negro desapareció dejando ver solo una sonrisa cálida y tierna.

Y Tweek no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

 **Ah... Son taaaaaaaaaaan bellos.**

 **Slaudos: Ylera.**


	5. Tiempo

5 – Tiempo:

Segundo tras segundo tras segundo llegando a ser minutos.

Estaba algo nervioso por todo lo que a su alrededor estaba ocurriendo que simplemente no prestaba real atención a lo que a su alrededor ocurría (Aunque tenía presente todo).

Ahora que lo pensaba, toda su vida giraba en torno a las horas.

 **1:00 Am**

Nació en un día viernes, su madre había contado que esa noche fue tranquila, nada de dramas o eventos como una llovizna atroz o un huracán. No, todo siempre fue monótono en su vida, hasta ese evento.

 **2:00 Am**

Su primera enfermedad, una gripe simple y con solamente 7 meses. Pero su padre había dicho que a ambos se les salía el alma cuando lo veían todo lloroso, su madre estaba desesperada porque su pequeño estuviera mejor y nada malo ocurriera.

 _Lo hacía sentir bien oír eso._

 **3:00 Am**

Su hermana había nacido tres años después de él. Recuerda vagamente que su padre lo tomó como si fuera un peluche más y lo metió a toda prisa al auto, recordaba algunos murmullos de su madre _"Thomas, apresúrate, creo que nacerá pronto"._

Al llegar su madre fue llevada a un cuarto por unos paramédicos que hacían turno. Él junto a su padre se quedaron sentados en la sala y él durmió. Hasta al siguiente se encontró con un pequeño ser de cabellos naranjas como su padre.

– _Craig, hijo_ – Dijo su madre con ternura – _Ella es tu hermanita, Tricia._

El niño vio al bebe y le sacó el dedo medio recibiendo lo mismo como respuesta.

Desde ese día se prometió cuidar de ella.

 **5:00 Am**

Ese día recordaba que no podía dormir, cosa rara en un niño de solamente 7 años pero _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Su mirada se encontraba en el techo, su abuelo había muerto el día anterior y al día siguiente tenían que ir al funeral.

Se sentía mal. No es como si nunca lo valoró, en realidad a Craig y Tricia les encantaba estar con sus abuelos (Sean maternos o paternos). Pero él sentía que había más, necesitaba más de su viejo abuelo de cabellos negros y singular bigote.

Necesitaba sus consejos, sus bromas. Mientras meditaba un sonidito le llamó la atención.

– _¿Craig? ¿Estás despierto?_ – Su abuela tocó dos veces, el chico se incorporó y le abrió.

– _Si abuela._

– _¿Cómo te sientes?_ – El chico ladeó la cabeza como diciendo "Mas o menos mejor" - _Bien. Mira, quizás no sea la ocasión, pero… este regalo era de tu abuelo, para tu cumpleaños._

El chico recibió una cajita con una notita donde el hombre le decía cuanto lo quería y deseaba suerte.

La abrió titubeante y quiso llorar al ver lo que estaba dentro.

– _Él sabía que querías uno de esos desde hace un tiempo_ – Contestó la mujer viendo el chullo que estaba en la cajita.

 **7:00 Am**

Primer día de clases.

No sabía lo que el destino le prepararía. Su madre le había dado todo lo necesario; _toallitas húmedas, desinfectante, un trapito, vendas, alcohol._ Apostaría a que él iba más preparado que el mismo botiquín de la escuela.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a unos niños, _cuatro pequeños,_ que jugaban. No les tomó en cuenta, se sentó. Luego de presentarse y pasar una mañana con típicos _"A – B –C –D"_ la maestra les dio tiempo para jugar. Como él no conocía a nadie se quedó en su sillita.

Igual estaba bien ahí.

Un niñito de cabello castaño se le acercó mientras se chupaba el dedo.

– _¿Qué estás jugando?_ – Dijo con una voz algo chillona.

– _¿A ti que te importa_ – Lo miró un poquito – _gordo?_ – El castaño soltó otro chillido para luego comenzar a sollozar, al verlo, Craig lo tomó del bracito y lo llevó a donde habían peluches y lo lanzó hacia ellos.

– _¡JAJAJA!_ – Al voltear se encontró con otro niño, uno de color que venía con uno en muletas _– Tiraste al niño._

– _¡No me llamo niño! ¡Me llamo Clyde!_

Una pequeña inició entre el de color y el castaño mientras Craig oía uno que otro chiste de parte del de las muletas.

 _Sonrió. Algo sincero y con cariño._

Quizás el destino sería bueno con él.

 **9:00 Am**

Recreo.

Amaba eso.

Desde que había conocido a Clyde, Token y Jimmy se hizo una reputación. _"El peleonero"._

No es que lo fuera, pero tampoco le daba importancia. Así que luego de la pelea con el chico de los tics y locas ideas CraIg no podía dejar de pensar en él.

 _Amor._

Negó con la cabeza, el amor es cursi y tonto. Aún recordaba los días de san Valentín donde sus padres se la pasaban besuqueándose y él y su hermana soltaban un _"Ewww"_

Su mirada se fijó en una cabecilla rubio que estaba hablando con Philip y Butters, otros dos rubios raros.

Sus amigos lo vieron por unos momentos antes de verlo voltear a otra parte.

– _Qué dices, Token ¿Craig nos escucha?_

– _Uh, yo digo que no._

– _¡Claro! Como solo ve al chico rubio ese, Tweek._

Craig se sintió sonrojar levemente. En verdad parecía que el chico era bueno y agradable, con algo de impulso se dirigió hacia el chico. Algunas miradas curiosas las siguieron y las apuestas en voz baja de que Craig iniciaría una pelea no se hicieron esperar.

Al llegar ambos chicos salieron con pavor mientras Tweek lo veía con Tics tontos en su cuerpo.

– _Yo…_

– _¡Gah! ¡jesus! ¡NGH!_

–… - Craig suspiro – _Tweek, ¿Quieres ir a comer juntos?_

 **10:00 Am**

Solo tenía 9 años.

9 AÑOS ¡POR DIOS!

¡Y YA UNAS MALDITAS Y JODIDAS ASIÁTICAS LO ESTABAN EMPAREJANDO _(Algunas le habían dicho que se decía shipear)_ CON SU AMIGO!

Estaba enojado y confundido; por un lado odiaba que se le impusiera una regla de lo que la gente quería y deseaba que fuera y por otro lado, sentía un peso encima.

 _¿Y si esto era bueno?_ Pensó mientras daba una vista al rubio a su par quién parecía igual de nervioso y extrañado.

Detuvo todo pensamiento a la hora de entrar a la Oficina del Director PC porque sabía que su padre nunca aceptaría algo así.

Y se dijo a sí mismo _Estas confundido._

 **12:00 Pm**

– _Ngh… Craig, nos van a castigar._

– _No lo creo, el pueblo nos ama_ – Dijo algo arrogante mientras mantenía la mano entrelazada con el rubio y caminaba hacia la parte trasera del a escuela. Ese lugar era sumamente hermoso, árboles a montón como un pequeño bosque y nadie quien los fuera a interrumpir.

– _¿Craig?_

Ambos se sentaron, Tweek sin saber qué hacía ahí y Craig, con más miedo que el mismo chico a su par. Suspiró un poco y con algo de pena depositó un beso en la mejilla de su pareja, este dio un brinquito ante la acción.

Luego de un tiempo acercó un poco más su rostro al de su pareja, Craig hizo lo mismo hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro, oír su latir. Craig le dedicó una sonrisa.

 _Sincera y leal._

El chico le devolvió el gesto como diciendo _"Estoy listo"._

Un beso.

Tierno, puro y casto.

Señal del primer amor.

Señal de la primavera de la vida en sus dulces 12.

 _No podía ser más perfecto._

 **01:00 Pm**

– _Quiero ser astronauta._

– _¿En serio? No me digas_ –Dijo algo sarcástico el chico mientras rodaba y queda sobre su cuerpo _– Eres un chico que vive entre estrellas._

– _Pero tú eres la más brillante de todas, Tweek_ –Sonrió. Con 16 años era normal que algunos padre (O bueno, los de ellos) comenzaran a preguntar qué estudiarían en el futuro.

– _Ah, Craig Tucker. El chico que aún hace suspirar a las chicas ¿Quiere algo tan monótono como eso?_

– _Cállate_ – Dijo acercando el cuerpo de su novio un poco más _–Tweek, ¿Nunca me dejarás?_

– _¿Lo dices por Pete?_ –El rubio conocía bien a su pareja, años de noviazgo, fingido y real lo comprobaban _–Craig, solo te amo a ti._

– _Lo sé Honey_ –EL rubio se ruborizó un poco – _Pero eres… tan espectacular que temo que encuentres algo mejor._

– _¿Alguien mejor que tú? No lo creo._

– _Agh, soy un idiota. Esto me pasa por ser novio del chico más dramático de todo South Park_ –Solo oyó la risa del menor, una risa tan bella – _Tú, Tweek Tweak me has ablandado. Así que no te quedará de otra que casarte conmigo._

–…

–…

– _¿Lo dices en serio?_ –Ambos se vieron sonrojados y nerviosos, Craig solto un débil _"Si"_ – _Con gusto me casaré contigo_ – Dijo con esa voz tan dulce.

La tarde se consumió en besos, risas y tareas. Y era perfecto para él, su sola presencia.

 **3:00 Pm**

Su mente lo sacó de sus memorias mientras sonaba una música especial. Ambos habían acordado hacerlo especial, único y sempiterno, como su relación.

Tweek entró con su madre a su par, _hace años su padre había muerto._

Varias personas se habían puesto de pie ante la entrada del rubio y miraban con dulzura el acto. Philip y Butters, los amigos del chico sonreían junto a sus respectivas parejas, amigos de la niñez, adolescencia o juventud. Familia y conocidos y uno que otro colado).

Miro con cuidado a su amado chico, le sentaba ese tono de beige, a su par Clyde, Token y Jimmy, las chicas estaban del otro lado y Tricia junto a su padre sollozaban felices (Cosa que era en verdad un honor, un Tucker no era sensible después de todo) aunque Cartman le causaba gracia porque su rostro era como el de una vieja madre que ve a su ultima hija contraer nupcias.

Al llegar se despidió de su madre con un abrazo, la mujer de cabellos castaños le abrazó también.

Miró al chico nuevamente, se mordió el labio un poco.

 _Demonios. Se había sacado la lotería._

Se sonrieron como si todo estuviera bien, y es que todo lo estaba.

Miraron al frente y todos tomaron sus asientos y comenzó todo.

– _Queridos amigos y familiares que hoy nos acompañan…_

Tweek acercó un poco su mano a la de él.

– _Estamos reunidos hoy para unir en santo matrimonio…_

Craig la tomó y le dio un leve apretón, el chico soltó una risilla.

– _Al joven Craig Tucker y al joven Tweek Tweak._

Sí.

Esperó el tiempo necesario para este momento y no se arrepentía de nada.


	6. Traición

6 – Tracición:

Tweek estaba enojado. Arrecho, sacado de onda, emputado o como sea que quieran llamar a esa tonta sensación.

¿La razón?

¡EL PUTO MÁS PUTO DE TODO EL PUTO MUNDO!

(Si no saben de quién habla, es Craig Tucker)

Llevaba todo el día así. Paseándose de lado a otro en la cafetería donde, gracias a Buda (Para él), no había demasiado clientes en ese día como en otros.

No quería nada, ni hablar, ni hacer nada. ¡Era su día de berrinche!

La campanita sonó y Leo y Philip se aparecieron con una sonrisa.

–Tweek, ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy?

–Estuve ocupado – Contestó algo enojado mientras se sentaba en una mesa desocupada.

–Damien dijo que solo él y los góticos se pasaron por acá todo el día - ¡MIERDA! Era cierto, él los había atendido - ¿Tiene que ver con el asunto de _el innombrable_?

–S-si – Dijo con pena, ambos rubios se vieron y se sentaron a su par – No quiero ver a Craig.

–¿Están peleados? ¿Te hizo algo?

–Sí. ¡Ser una completa puta, peor que Kenny! – Calló en seguida y vio a su amigo – L-lo siento Butters.

–Descuida, Kenny sabe que si no me es fiel le cortaré las bolas y las usaré como collar – Dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Antes de poder decir algo la campanita sonó y la puerta se abrió demasiado dejando ver a un Craig Tucker que parecía enojado, ambos chicos se alarmaron.

–Hey… C-cra… - La mirada del Pelinegro daba a entender que los quería lejos así que ambos se fueron corriendo.

–Craig – Dijo con odio.

–Tú, yo, ahora.

–Vé y pídeselo a Thomas.

–Tweek, no seas infantil. Además, yo no te digo eso cuando tú sales con Pete – Y… ese punto esperaba Tweek que su pareja tocara.

–Craig – Dijo calmado invitándolo a sentarse – Tú bien sabes que Pete y Mike salen y cada vez que me encuentro con él te aviso, además de que solo nos reunimos para tomar café o hablar de arte.

–Es que tu no…

–Craig – Dijo nuevamente sereno – Thomas estaba enredado en ti, a punto de besarte ¡Y no dijiste nada!

–Es que…

–Y ni siquiera hice una "Escena". Solo salí, con la poca dignidad que tenía. Incluso Token, Clyde y Jimmy me apoyan en esto.

–… - El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, tenía razón - ¿Me puedes perdonar?

–Siempre – Dijo con una sonrisa para acercarse y darle un beso a su novio – Pero si me vuelves a traicionar de esta manera… Mandaré a Damien a matarte – Dijo cerca de su oído para luego depositar un beso en el cachete y salir con una sonrisa.


	7. Maestro Androide

7 – Maestro/Androide:

Tweek Tweak es un chico extraño.

No extraño en el sentido de _tener un fetiche, no encajar, un comportamiento anormal o una obsesión asquerosa._

No. Tweek Tweak era un chico extraño por amar.

¿Y eso qué? Dirán. Bueno, era completamente raro que un chico a sus 17 años estuviera enamorado de su tutor robot, un ser que _jamás_ mostraría afecto.

–Página nueve, realice un ensayo sobre el arte gótico y sus figuras sobresalientes, usando también referencias visuales a lo largo del texto – Cito la máquina mientras el chico garabateaba sin ánimos – Joven Tweak.

–¡Gah! – Volteó – Ya lo hago, no molestes No.369 – Dijo y miró nuevamente su papel, pasaron algunos segundos y oyó abrirse la puerta.

–Me retiraré y espero que el ensayo esté algo avanzado cuando regrese – El chico rodó ojos y la maquina salió.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

Recordaba que en esas épocas la vida era buena; jugar, reír, divertirse y molestar o meterse en problemas que más tarde sus padres o ellos solucionarían.

¿Cuándo cambió todo?

Ah, sí. Cuando Craig se fue.

Para Tweek, el único chico en la tierra que le había atraído había sido Craig. Actitud fuerte, temerario, serio, sobreprotector, atento, cálido… Lo extrañaba. Pero no había sido culpa de nadie, simplemente el destino era así, un día el Sr. Tucker consiguió una promoción y lo enviaron a otro estado. Lo común.

Nunca había sido tan infeliz como en ese cumpleaños número 9. Un año después sus padres decidieron probar la nueva moda del mercado _"Los robots asistentes"_ , se lo mostraron a Tweek y este simplemente lo odió. Si no podía solucionar sus problemas de atención en el colegio no iba a solucionarlos con un robot.

Así se la pasó el tiempo, viendo ante él una máquina de color plata brillante, cables azules y lucecitas brillantes diciéndole que hiciera tal tarea, que viera tal documental o que investigara un tema.

Un día, el robot no dijo nada y se sentó en su cama; Tweek en su ya casi inexistente ansiedad preguntó que qué estaba haciendo, el robot lo miró de arriba abajo y se levantó con paso firme.

" _Una mejora a mi sistema, joven Tweak"_ Había respondido a la hora de colocar suavemente su mano sobre la frente de Tweek.

La puerta volvió a abrirse; Tweek se giró sobre su asiento y lo vio entrar; _La razón para amar a una máquina._

Un chico que aparentaba su edad, pantalones negros formales, una camisa blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos verdes… _no sabía que una máquina pudiera copiar totalmente todos sus recuerdos._ Al parecer los robots podían adaptarse a una figura más adecuada a las necesidades de su amo, gran cosa.

–¿Ha hecho algo? – Preguntó mirando el papel – Joven Tweak, sus padres no estarán satisfechos si usted no…

 _Silencio._

 _Nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, ¿Por qué era tan suave eso?_

Tweek separó sus labios del robot y al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho salió del lugar con prisa. Mientras, el robot solamente se tocó esa parte en específico.

 _Caliente._

 _El pulso acelerado._

 _¿A caso un robot no podía sentir?_

Fanfiction! Ylera Reportándose, si, sip.

Ayer no subí nada porque no tenía internet, pero gracias a Dios hoy si tuve ;U; GRACIAS VECINA!

Así que acá el cap de hoy. Ojalá y les guste.

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	8. Soledad

8 – Soledad

Odiaba todo y a la vez lo deseaba. Un grupo donde jugar, un amigo leal, una chica linda a la que besar, aventuras para arrepentirse y luego reír.

Odiaba todo y a la vez nada.

Tweek giró sobre su cama una vez más, _3:54 am_ el tiempo no avanzaba rápido; volvió a su pensamiento central _¿Ir a clases o no?_

No es que le hicieran buyilling, no, para eso primero debes _existir para otros._

Odiaba todo y a la vez nada.

La razón para no ir era esa misma, que nadie lo notaba, le iba bien en clases (En contrario a la opinión popular de sus padres), pero un niño desea divertirse y vivir. Pero él no tenía a nadie.

Una vez fue el centro de las miradas cuando hizo una propaganda sobre cómo los negocios grandes destruyen a las empresas familiares, pero odiaba esa vista _internacional_ sobre él.

Luego todos sus compañeros lo miraban, _iba a enfrentarse en una pelea a Craig Tucker ¿Dónde estaba lo asombroso?_ La cosa no acabó bien y ahí la dejará.

Al final, fue parte del grupo de Stan, las cosas se fueron a la mierda a tal punto de tomar una bazuca _(Nunca admitió donde la había sacado)_ y luego de todo eso…

Nadie lo notaba.

Odiaba eso y a la vez no.

No era lindo que parezca que no existe en el mundo, pero le ahorraba cualquier comentario feo o problemas como el resto de sus compañeros.

Miró el reloj otra vez _4:20 am._ Bueno, la decisión la dejaba en la vida, suspiró y se metió en sus sábanas. A eso de las 7:00 su madre lo levantó y él se preparó. _"Qúe mas dá"_ se dijo mientras tomaba el autobús y se sentaba cerca de la ventana.

Para su sorpresa comenzó a sentir una mirada inquietante volteó un poco y una cosa azul con amarillo se movió un poco _"¡Genial, gnomos!"_ en su mente ya se había armado todo un plan de escape pero no podía hacerlo porque había olvidado su navaja en casa. Se concentró en ver el paisa je del pueblo en la ventana mientras a su alrededor se oían lo típicos cotilleos del día a día.

" _Milly hizo…"_

" _Wendy dijo que…"_

" _Entonces con Stan fuimos a…"_

" _Craig deja de ver a Tweek"._

Ante el último dio un saltito y miró atrás buscando con su vista algo, pero no vio nada.

Al llegar al colegio todo fue normal dentro de los parámetros que ofrece South Park, estuvo en clases, hizo ejercicios de matemáticas, entregó la tarea, apunto otra y así hasta que llegó el recreo.

Salió del aula y buscó a Philip y Leo (Butters para los amigos), esos chicos a pesar de no verse tanto sabía que le tenían un cariño grande. Se sentaron y hablaron de temas tontos y locuras que hacer.

De un momento a otro sus amigos salieron corriendo, él se extrañó pero desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver alguno que otro cotilleo, giró lento encontrándose con la mirada de Craig Tucker, el chico con el que había peleado antes.

–Yo…

–¡Gah! ¡Jesús! ¡NGH! – Grito con miedo mientras sentía que todo se le vendría abajo. Adiós paz y tranquilidad.

–… - El chico suspiró y lo vio con _¿Dulzura?_ – Tweek, ¿Quieres ir a comer juntos?

Más de alguno abrió la boca, Tweek tenía varios tics y temblores que lo inundaban así que ante la presión de todo asintió y dijo un rápido _"NGH… ¡S-SI! ¡ACK!"_ para recibir una sonrisa.

Algo le decía que no estaría solo a partir de ahora…

 _¡Y NO SABÍA SI ERA ALGO BUENO O MALO!_

Pero se arriesgaría con él.


	9. Protección

9 - Protección:

La vida va en un sentido; naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres. Son cosas naturales, una vida natural. Venir al mundo como una masa con sangre, crecer lleno de ideales establecidos por todas las personas a tu alrededor tener una carrera con la que ganar mucho dinero, conseguir una chica hermosa, delicada, gentil, una damisela en apuros a la que rescatar o bien un caballero con el cual galopar hasta el atardecer, casarse virgen en la iglesia y criar niños que llevaran la misma vida, envejecer lleno de logros y nietos, morir en paz.

 _Una vida común y normal._

 _Una vida feliz._

 _Una vida digna de un Tucker._

Craig era un niño entre los estándares, normal. De una familia común y corriente, buena vida, no tantos lujos, amigos, hermana, padres unidos, pueblo corriente. _Una buena vida._

A Craig le gustaba la normalidad.

Nunca en su vida había ocurrido algo _"especial",_ más allá de una fiesta de cumpleaños con el payaso drogado; su rutina era levantar, ir a la escuela donde vería a sus amigos, regresar a casa, hacer la tarea, jugar en casa de Token y luego regresar a casa para cenar y finalmente dormir.

Craig era feliz.

Un día entre tantas cosas y paradas, su madre estacionó en una cafetería del pueblo que recién había abierto, Craig la siguió como siempre y se sentaron a tomar una café. Su madre y él comieron unos pastelitos y luego de tomar algo de café ambos salieron.

Se volvió la cafetería favorita de Laura.

Al crecer, la vida del joven Tucker no cambió mucho; solamente se reemplazó las tardes de tarea por fiestas, sexo y una que otra droga; _era algo común._

Pero algo cambió repentinamente.

Un día el chico fue a esa misma cafetería de años por un pedido de su madre de magdalenas, esperaba ser atendido por el hombre castaño con una taza en la mano o por la mujer de sonrisa dorada y ojos particulares, entregar el dinero e irse.

 _Pero nada de eso ocurrió._

–Bienvendio a Tweak Bross ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

 _Algo cambió en la rutina…_

–…Una orden de magdalenas para Laura Tucker – Su voz sonó algo rara, era como si tuviera _gallos._

 _Algo lo hacía sentir raro, desprotegido…_

–¡Ah, Laura Tucker! – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba las magdalenas en una bolsa de papel – Es una de las más fieles clientas del lugar – Sonrió y miró al chico – Aquí tiene, son 15 con 30 centavos.

 _Y Craig Tucker odiaba no sentirse protegido._

–Claro – Dijo conrtante y se retiró sintiendo que el corazón se le salía, las palmas le sudaban y su voz no salía bien de su garganta, un cosquilleo se sintió en su estómago. Esto no era normal.

A la semana siguiente nada mejoró; si bien había logrado esquivar los pedidos de su madre, no podría esquivar lo siguiente.

–¡Craig! – Llamó Clyde mientras este se sentaba en la mesa para comer junto a Token y Jimmy – Mira, te presento al primo de Bebe, Tweek Tweak – Mierda.

–…

–¡Ah, hola! –Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa – Clyde, me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de ustedes también – Mencionó viendo al resto.

La mesa sonó fuerte, Craig se levantó rápido y salió casi corriendo ante la mirada de su Team.

–Uh, quizás le cayeron mal los tacos – Mencionó al ver que Tweek parecía ofendido – Hey, Token, guardaste alguno para mí y Tweek?

–Ve y consigue tus propios tacos Clyde.

–¡PERO EL GORDO DE CARTMAN YA SE AGARRÓ TODOS! – Grito casi chillando.

Odiaba varias cosas.

Que algo cambiara sus planes.

Que algo nuevo llegara.

Que algo raro pasara.

 _Tweek representaba todo eso._

Luego de esa _horrible y desastroza_ primeras impresión, Token obligó al pelinegro a presentarse cordialemten. _Odiaba ser cordial._

Poco a poco fue odiando en verdad a ese chico rubio por haber arruinado su vida con varias cosas y motivos.

 _Sus tics._

 _Su aroma_

 _Su piel._

 _Su cabello._

 _Sus temblores._

 _Su voz._

 _Su ser._

Aunque para el resto Tweek era una de las mejores personas que hubieran conocido, el pelinegro odiaba los cambios. De tardes de fiestas y chicas a tardes de aventuras sin ningun objetivo aparente. ¿Qué traería el chico como nuevo cambio?

 _Amor._

Craig Odiaba que las cosas cambiaran, aunque adoraba estar junto a Tweek y se les consideraba los mejores amigos...

 _Craig odiaba a Tweek..._

 _Tanto como lo amaba_

Cuando el chico se le confesó en aquella tarde en su cuarto, la sonrisa del rubio, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes acabaron.

Craig no quería mas cambios.

Amaba su vida normal, deseaba seguir esa linea.

Aún si esta no incluía a Tweek.

Lo empujó y gritó que saliera de su casa, el chico con su dignidad y orgullo por los suelos solo asintió y salió en silencio.

 _Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad._

No se dirigían la palabra y luego de un tiempo el chico dejó de frecuentarlos.

-Craig - Llamó Clyde mientras miraba de lejos a Tweek con Leopold - ¿Sabes porqué Tweek ya no quiere juntarse con nosotros?

-No - "Pero es por mi protección".

Gah! No siento que me halla ido bien en esta ; ; Sob sob.

¡MAÑANA LES RECOMPENSARÉ! Después de todo, mañana es el día del coming out ;D

 _¿Listos para salir del closet?_

Yo no :v

 **Saludos desde donde la lluvia no deja llegar el internet: Ylera**


	10. Té Desintoxicación

10 – Té / Desintoxicación:

– El doctor dice que debo dejar de tomar café… - Dijo con una mirada perdida el rubio – Mis padres creen que es lo mejor que pudo haber dicho.

–¿Por eso estás molesto? – Dijo el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Craig ¡HABLAMOS DE CAFÉ! No puedo vivir sin ello – Miro a su novio y este solo se limitó a darle un beso en los labios - ¡Y deja de acariciarme de ese modo, no soy Stripe!

–Honey – Dijo incorporándose de la cama – Esto es lo mejor, mira, el café es bueno y eso, pero también puede dañarte y mantenerte despierto. Y no quiero que estés somnoliento por _otras_ razones que no sean _yo_.

Tweek enrojeció en el acto mientras se separaba del chico para sentarse en la orilla y jugar con un botón de su camisa.

–¿Qué propones, entonces?

–¿Agua?

–No me gusta las cosas sin sabor.

–¿Jugos naturales?

–No tenemos frutos aún y cuando llegan se acaban rápidamente.

-¿Té? Es bueno para eliminar cualquier cosa mala en el cuerpo, mi madre tiene demasiados – Comentó.

–Quizás, sigamos.

–¿Leche? – Comentó cerca de su oído.

–No me gu… ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡Craig! – Lo empujó levemente y el otro siguió riendo para luego aferrarse a su espalda – Es en serio.

–Yo también lo digo en serio – Volvió a separarse - ¿Qué te preocupa?

–Todo. Mira, no quiero dejar el café porque es como si yo… perdiera una parte de la persona que soy – Soltó algo melancólico – Durante estos años ha habido tantos cambios que… a veces viendo hacia atrás, me pregunto quién es el chico que ahora está acá.

Miro el suelo, no mentía. Ya no temblaba, los gnomos desaparecieron de su vida, los tics igual, los soniditos chillantes de la misma forma se fueron acabando hasta que era un chico muy clamado y feliz.

Pero no del todo, extrañaba varias cosas y no sabía si tomar esos cambios a bien porque lo hacían alguien más normal o a mal porque todo lo que era ya no existía.

–Tweek, aún sigues siendo el mismo chico, solo que sin temblores y eso – Craig se colocó en la misma posición a su par.

–…¿Me prefieres así? – Dijo con tono lastimero.

–No, no digo eso. Me gustas en cualquier forma, te amo – Le sonrió mientras tomaba su mano – Seas un paranoico, un chico normal, un boxeador, un pastelero, un amante al café o té.

–Idiota – Dijo riendo - … ¿Está bien entonces si dejara de tomar café?

–Claro, no me enamoré de la bebida, si no del bizcochito que lo acompañaba – Y un golpe le cayó al hombro.

–¡DEJA DE JUNTARTE CON KENNY, CRAIG! – Gritó rojo.

Así pasó la tarde de ambos chicos mientras seguían pensando en qué bebida podría tomar mientras el rubio.


	11. Arma

11 – Armas:

–Tiene una… navaja… - Susurraron cuatro chicos mientras un rubio se lanzaba contra un chico del año que les intentaba robar.

Todas las miradas se fueron a Craig, pues esperaban que dijera algo como _"Si, yo se la di" "Es que le enseñé" "Mi novio debe aprender a cuidarse solo"_ pero solo se encontraron con una mirada igual de perdida que la de ellos. _Ni siquiera Craig sabía eso de su novio._

Al siguiente día la mirada de todos en el Team se centraban en Tweek quien solo se concentraba en la clase de historia, Clyde le lanzó a Craig una notita en bolita.

" _X fabor, dinos k tu se la diztes –Clyde ;D"_

" _Escribe bien, pedazo de manteca con patas – C.T.T"_

" _Criag, deja de molestar a Clyde ¿Y qué significa C.T.T? –T."_

" _Esto es gracioso xD – J."_

" _No soi una albóndiga, Craig – Clyde :c"_

" _Hasta que escribas con decencia dejo de decírtelo. Y significa Craig Tucker de Tweak – C.T.T"_

" _Vaya y yo ni enterado de la boda. Pero no jodas Craig, ¿De dónde sacó esa cosa Tweek! – T."_

" _¿Creen que sea un sicario? :0 ¡Digamosle que mate a Cartman! – J."_

" _Uh, no c, weno zhy c pero no woa decir - ;D Clyde"_

" _Mis ojos, maldito gordo. Y Tweek no es un sicario, es demasiado tierno como para matar a una abeja. En serio. – C.T.T"_

" _Es cierto, concuerdo con Criag en lo de que es demasiado bueno (No molestes Craig, Clyde solo está lleno de amor) – T."_

" _!¿Entonces Tweek no matará a Cartman!? – T"_

" _¿Tengo cara de sicario? – Tweek"_

Al ver el último mensaje Craig se giró y miró hacia donde su novio quien le daba una mirada de _"Ya hablaremos de esto después, Fucker"._

–… - Todos en la mesa mantenían la vista baja mientras el silencio rondaba el lugar, ni siquiera Clyde había tocado los tacos, casi no tanto - ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo soy un asesino serial que disfruta de matar a vírgenes y bebes recién nacidos?

–Nu-nunca dijimos eso…

–Yo lo sentí así – Los chicos se vieron y Craig elevó la mirada topándose con un rostro furioso de su _casi siempre_ calmado y pacifico chico.

–Babe – Dijo suave - ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un arma?

–Porque no tengo _un_ arma – Todos lo vieron extrañados – Son de mi madre.

–…

–…

–…

–¿¡TU MADRE ERA SICARIA!? – Gritó Clyde y le dieron un golpe en el hombro por el pelinegro.

–No. Era militar – Tomó su termo lleno de té de manzanilla – Conoció a mi padre en Alemania en una expedición por las fronteras cuando hubo una pequeña guerra ahí.

–Es como una tierna historia de amor… solo que la madre de Tweek es el príncipe que salva a su padre – El rubio rodó ojos pero rió pensando en que quizás su amigo tenía razón.

–Algo así.

–¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste? – Cuestionó el pelinegro algo molesto de no saber eso, se supone que eran una pareja feliz y sabían todo del otro.

–Craig, ¿Por qué debería? Tú nunca me cuentas cosas de tu familia. ¡Tricia fue la que se tuvo que presentar conmigo cuando empezamos a salir! – Y volvían a ese tema. No le gustaba tocarlo porque sabía que el día que lo hiciera algo pasaría entre ellos.

–Es que son aburridos. No tiene nada de especial mi familia.

–…Bueno, entonces la mía también es igual de normal.

–Helen fue militar y tu padre es de Alemania – Acusó.

–Tu abuelo era Peruano, sabes español, te juntas con David a hablar, eres un chico de profecía, y, Laura tiene dos empleos – Dijo algo enojado. No es que no quisiera a su novio, pero deseaba saber sobre él porque lo amaba y este jamás le contaba nada de su vida, _lo poco que sabía era por otros._

Cansado salió del lugar mientras la mirada de sus amigos lo siguió hasta que ya no estaba.

–…Y… ¿Alguien quiere conversar alg…? – Clyde vio a Token y este negó -…bien – Dijo tomando un taco con cuidado.

Craig se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, buscó con la mirada el cabello revoltoso de su novio y lo encontró recostado en la pared mientras con su mano izquierda jugaba con la navaja.

–Hey, Coffee bean – Le llamó y este le vio mientras daba una cara de enojo – Tranquilo, quiero hablar.

–Creo que hablamos suficiente ahí dentro.

–Tweek – Respiró – No es que no quiera incluirte en mi vida o en mi familia, pero… es que no lo siento necesario.

–Yo sí, Craig, quizás aún seamos unos mocosos de 16 años pero debemos pensar en ciertas cosas como adultos – Respiró hondo y le tomó de la mano – No sé qué vaya a ocurrir en el futuro, pero en el presente; este presento, quiero estar a tu lado, saber sobre ti, concerté, quiero que me demuestres que me amas tanto como y…

Un par de labios lo hicieron quedar inconcluso mientras su cuerpo se moldeaba a la silueta del mayor, quedaron en una posición donde Craig lo mantenía en contra de la pared y su cintura presionada contra el mismo por unos segundos hasta que el sonido que anunciaba el fin del descanso los hizo separarse un poco.

–Tenemos clase de Matemáticas.

–Pero es con el idiota de Garisson, además, ¿Piensas dejarme así? – Le sonrió.

–Si – Acto seguido se libró de los brazos de su pareja mientras guardaba su arma.

–¡Tweek! – Le llamó rojo mientras intentaba _disimular a fiesta._

–¿Si?

–Vayamos a casa al salir, sería bueno que comencemos a pensar en nuestros hijos.

¡Agh! ¡HAPPY COMING OUT DAY!

Perdón por andar desaparecida, en serio ; ; *Lloriqueo patético* Pero debo entregar un informe de un proyecto antes de la prox. Semana y ¡No he hecho nada para mi Secreek así que ando malita. Pero…

También estoy feliz porque pronto acabaré las clases. Pensaba en hacer un especial por ser este día (Aunque para mí era el 10 :o)

En cuanto al fic, me encanta poner a Tweek en plan _"Pasiva pero no dejado"_ y es que es tan asdfghjkl, y Craig como _"Fuck, Am I aTop?"_ o sea, jajajaja. Los amo. Y bueno, perdón también si estos días he andado muy irregular (Es reto diario pero no subo) pero no sé si conozcan que por donde vivo (Guatemala) estamos creo que en el ojo de un huracán o algo así me comentó mi madre. La cuestión es que por las lluvias nadie prende su wifi y como yo vivo del de mi vecina ; ; estos días son muy feos.

En fin, espero que pasen bien este día, recuerden ser felices, amarse a sí mismos, comer frutas y vegetales, saludar a sus mamis de mi parte Bv y VIVIR!

 **Saludos desde el colegio donde el poco sol que exite ya desapareció :'c : Ylera.**


	12. Descontrol

12 – Descontrol:

Despertó casi al medio día, su mirada se paseó por todo el lugar. Ropa tirada por todo el lugar, su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando sintió unas cicatrices en su espalda, giró su vista y lo vio. Sonrió para luego abrazar el cuerpo de su novio.

Algo que podía dejar en claro era que estar con Tweek Tweak era un completo descontrol para su persona, lo llevaba a ser un extremista completo y no lo podía evitar, era como si deseaba dar todo y recibir todo de su pareja, y no es que fuera algo realmente malo como en el caso de los celos, _ya que sabía bien que Tweek_ _ **jamás**_ _le sería infiel,_ si no que desde que lo conoció le cambió la vida.

Había sido luego de su pelea, se hicieron amigos porque el pelinegro reconocía la fuerza y valentía del otro, durante esas épocas le encantaba lo monótono y tranquilo, vida feliz, para él. Pero con Tweek incluido era algo raro verse en vuelto en cosas que catalogaba como _marca Marsh._

Desde grititos de parte del chico o sus ataques de ansiedad, hasta encontrar toda una empresa de gnomos roba calzoncillos; _esto no era algo para él._

 _Pero no renegaba de nada._

Con forme pasó el tiempo se le hicieron de lo más común, claro que al inicio no asimilaba que todo eso ocurriera cerca de Tweek, _quizás eran las consecuencias de estar cerca del grupo de Stan,_ eso explicaría el por qué lanzó rayos por los ojos.

Fue tomándole cariño al chico y al cumplir los 15 los _cambios_ comenzaron a presentarse.

Si Tweek derramaba café sobre su ropa, él ya tenía otra en su casillero.

Si Tweek se lastimaba con una hoja, él ya tenía una bandita con tacitas de café.

Si Tweek se tropezaba y resbalaba directo al piso, él ya estaba lanzándose por él.

Si Tweek era molestado, él ya estaba en la dirección castigado por golpear y _casi_ matar al chico.

¡Y HABÍA MÁS! Pero, la cuestión era que simplemente no podía evitar descontrolarse en todos los casos. No sabía por qué actuaba de esa forma, normalmente no era así, nunca lo fue.

Si Tricia se caía la recogía y ya.

Si Tricia se lastimaba llamaba a sus padres y ya.

Si Clyde comenzaba a llorar llamaba a Token.

Si Clyde era molestado, él se unía a eso.

Simplemente no sabía, pero eso no quedaba solamente en eso, no podía dejar de mimarlo o querer besarlo.

Si, besarlo.

Simplemente no sabía controlarse, cuando estaban solos ellos dos solía dar comentarios como _"Si, es que eres demasiado tierno" "No, estas bromeando, no quiero que te apartes de mí"._ Pero eso era mínimo.

El pobre chico que era el centro de su descontrol no sabía qué hacer con su joven y rápido corazón que lo inundaba con dudas y momentos vergonzosos _"¿Y si le gusto? ¿Y si solo está jugando? Pero… ¡¿Y si en verdad le gusto?"_ tanto que hasta le daba miedo ya dirigirle la mirada porque sabía que cuando lo haría su rostro se volvería un tomate.

Cuando llegó a los 17 las cosas empeoraron, a veces no podía apartarle la vista o mantenerse a su par, y fue tanto para el pobre chico que un día simplemente le llamó a su casa, era un viernes y al tener el día libre decidió invitarlo a su casa.

Cuando Craig llegó estuvieron jugando, prepararon unos pastelitos y los comieron mientras veían _DeathPool_ , durante todo el momento ambos estaban algo inquietos, Craig por evitar decir algo como _"Me gusta… tu mamá"_ y Tweek porque tenía miedo de decirle algo como _"Me gustas, ¡Por Dios! ¿Yo también te gusto?"_ y que Craig riera y le dijera _"No, solo me das lástima por eso te ayudo"._

–¡Necesito hablar! – Gritaron ambos a mitad de la película, apagaron el televisor y el ambiente se tensó, ambos corazones latían a mil por hora y los temblores de Tweek aumentaron, Craig a pesar de tener miedo de arruinar las cosas lo tomó por los hombros y le dio una sonrisa, el chico al sentir sus manos lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–¡CARAJO, TWEEK, ME GUSTAS! – Grito rojo al verlo, este retrocedió un poco - … ¡Quiero decir, tu actitud, tu…!

El rubio se le acercó con cuidado y le dio un rozón de sus labios, para luego apartarse con prisa, un roce. Un simple y casto roce.

Y Craig ya estaba erecto.

–¡GAH! ¡Craig no, no quiero tener bebes! – Grito al verlo, ambos acabaron sentados, uno con una cobija protegiéndose y el otro con un vaso de naranja con hielos en sus partes bajas.

–…

–Craig – Le llamó algo inquieto - ¿Te gusto?

–…No me odies, por favor – Lo miro con preocupación – Es que… no puedo controlarme si se trata de ti. No entiendo, yo… solo creo que quiero estar contigo siempre – Una mano llegó hasta la suya, el rubio se apoyó en su hombro y sonrió – No sé si soy gay… o bisexual… o _Tweeksexual_ – El rubio rio ante eso – Solo sé que no puedo evitar descontrolarme, volverme… diferente a tu lado. No quiero que te pase nada, te quiero feliz, sonriente, yo…

–Te amo – Finalizó y se acercó a darle un beso nuevamente – Te amo.

 **.*-.*-.**

Mi amado fanfiction y mis starlights ¡Su ama y señora volvió en forma de stickers :'v!

Okno.

¿Qué tal de la vida? ¿Alguna novedad? Mami Ylera los lee.

Bien, esto es exclusivo para Fanfiction asi que probablemente esto no aparezca en la versión de Wattpad ; ; Sorry wattapders.

¡Pursuit of Happiness ya está por acabar! En serio (Aunque no sé si alguien lee esto y quizás deba ponerlo en otro fic ; ; pero existen demasiados fantasmitas de Pacman por acá, y no lo digo yo, lo dice las gráficas de Fanfiction).

Pero no se preocupen, es en cinco o tres caps más, claro, si no es que se me ocurre que más poner *Guiño de dos ojos*

¡Gracias por las vistas y sus… follows! En serio, cada que hacen esto un gatito dice "miau" :3

 **Saludos desde su colegio, again, porque sus profesores son bien saber cómo y no entran a dar clases: Ylera.**


	13. Promesa Aceptación

13 – Promesa / Aceptación:

–Juntos contra el mundo – Dijo un chico de cabellos negros un poco largos, el rubio que se encontraba con algunas lágrimas y algo de sangre en la nariz lo vio con atención, _era la primera vez que oía algo así._

–S-si… ngh – Respondió tomándola y levantándose – S-soy…

–Tweek Tweak – El chico se sorprendió, nadie parecía conocerlo más allá como uno de los chicos a los que era _divertido_ molestar – Soy Craig Tucker, ¿Quieres ir a comer un sándwich? Mi mamá me envió dos.

El rubio asintió mientras se limpiaba con su manga, al llegar al lugar del chico se encontró con un niño castaño llamado Clyde, uno de color que tenía uno de los mejores juguetes que había visto en la vida y un niño con muletas, _parecían agradables._

–¿Quién es él? –Preguntó el castaño mientras coloreaba un dibujo de un chipokomón.

–Se llama Tweek, es un amigo nuevo Clyde – Lo sentó a su lado y le dio un sándwich mientras sonreía, _era hermoso a costa de los frenos._

 _ ***.-*.-*.-.*-.***_

–…Entonces, con gran orgullo elevaron la bandera de nuestro país – Decía el maestro mientras los estudiantes apuntaban, un avioncito de papel cruzó todo el salón hasta dar con la cabecilla rubia de Tweek.

" _¿Qué dijeron tus padres? – K"_

No deseaba pensar en eso, no ahora con tantas tareas y proyectos para entregar esa misma semana, pero Kenny nunca fue caracterizado por ser una persona de tacto ágil, simplemente deseaba ayudar, aunque no quisiera.

El profesor explicó un informe más, _otra cosa con la que debía preocuparse,_ guardó sus cosas y antes de poder salir una mano lo detuvo.

–Tweek, ¿Qué tienes? – Una pregunta sería que sabía bien, ocultaba algo de miedo en su interior, evitó verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo. _Era igual que su padre._

–Nada, Craig, simpleme…

–¡Lo siento Tucker, hoy es mío! – Dijo con una risa para tomar al chico de los hombros y sacarlo sin antes recibir una mirada de asco.

–Lo lamento - Dijo cuándo se encontraban lejos de ese lugar.

–No es tu culpa que sea un maldito homofóbico de mierda – El rubio mayor se deshizo de su capucha y la dejó de lado mientras se sentaba a su par, Tweek notó unas heridas en su rostro, _no comentó nada. No sabía si eran de él o de su hermano._ Luego de unos momentos comenzó la plática que tanto temía - ¿Cómo reaccionaron?

–Mi padre no me dirige la palabra y ella está peor, me dijo que busque otro lugar donde vivir – Jugó con la cuerda de su zapato – Craig es mi amigo, lo ha sido desde los nueve. Pero tengo miedo que…

–Siempre habrá quienes te quieran – Le sonrió – Cuando yo lo dije, mis padres al principio quedaron perplejos, mi madre le gritó a mi padre que era su culpa. Al final ambos decidieron hablar conmigo y a pesar de muchas complicaciones, con Kevin, lo que le dice a Karen de mí, las burlas, ya no me siento mal conmigo mismo. Ya no tengo que aparentar con las chicas, yo… me siento libre de todo.

–Kenny… No soy fuerte como tú, no tengo esas agallas como tú.

El rubio comprendía y solamente se acercó a abrazarlo, comprendía los miedos, las inseguridades, las lágrimas.

 ***-.*-.*-.***

Uno.

Dos.

Cinco.

Siete.

Ocho.

Doce.

Trece.

Trece días y no se atrevía a decirle a Craig. Era su más leal amigo, lo ayudó cuando nadie lo hizo, le dio fuerza e influenció en su carácter para no dejarse vencer, le debía tanto y tenía miedo de perderlo con una sola frase.

" _Soy gay"._

Si de algo eran reconocidos los Tucker era por _su homofobia,_ y Tweek temía a eso.

El rechazo.

Miró con cansancio su hoja de papel, blanca y sin nada escrita en ella, miró a su lado y no estaba Craig ¿Habría faltado? ¡Genial! Justo el día que Tweek sentía que debía decírselo. Suspiró y sintió que algo le faltaba, una peculiar compañía. Miró hacia atrás y no estaba Kenny; un escalofrío lo heló.

–…Y para poder identificar la resultante deben usar la formula número…

–¡Profesor ngh! ¿Puedo ir al baño? – Tweek se puso de pie, suerte que en esa clase fuera normal oír eso, _excusas para huir del viejo._

–Claro, pero vuelva de inmediato – El chico salió con paso veloz y recorrió un poco hasta que llegó a un aula donde se oían unos golpes.

Su vista se nubló con sus lágrimas, corrió y en un último momento fue su cuerpo quien recibió un golpe más.

–¡Tweek! – Gritó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia él.

–¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –Le gritó con algo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

–No, Tweek, este maldito anormal tiene toda la culpa. ¡Se atrevió a tocarte!

–¡Ya cállate! No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a tocar a Kenny, él es único que durante todo este tiempo… el único que me ha aceptado… ¿Tanto es tu odio a esta clase de personas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no aceptas que quieren ser felices? ¿Por qué no me aceptas como soy?

–¿Qué?

–…Craig, soy gay – Antes de poder hacer algo más Craig volvió a lanzarse contra Kenny, _lo culpaba de haberlo contagiado._

–¡Craig, suéltalo! – El rubio se unió a la lucha y como pudo apartó el cuerpo de su amigo.

–¡Son anormales! ¡Esto va en contra de todos los principios de la buena moral! – El chico sinti´´o una punzada en su corazón – Yo te creí otra persona.

–¡Yo también! ¡Dijiste juntos contra el mundo! ¡ERA UNA PROMESA, NUESTRA PROMESA! ¿¡Por qué debo ser diferente ante ti!? ¡Sigo siendo el mismo!

–No Tweek… No – Le dio una última mirada antes de abandonar el lugar con odio.

Odio y frustración.

 _Por no poder confesarle nada._

 _Por saber que no podía ayudarlo._

 _Por saber que el mundo estaría contra él._

" _Juntos contra el mundo dijiste"_

Palbras vanas, nunca imaginó que eso incluyera ir en contra de su familia o si mismo. Pero temía que nadie en ella lo apoyara. Siguió caminando y no dijo nada.

El asunto debía morir ahí.

Sin promesas.

Sin aceptación.

Solo miedo e inseguridades.

Por que así eran los Tucker, _fríos y orgullosos incapaces de doblegarse ante el amor._

*-.*-.*-.*

¡Wah! ¡Lo siento! En serio, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que Craig es un buen closetero ; ;

Pero bueno, esa es otra historia, ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Cómo les ha ido?

A mi, bueno… Tengo demasiados trabajos (Cosa que en verdad sería mejor ni hacer porque ya cerré todas la materias) pero igual las hago ; ;.

¡Los quiero y nos leemos pronto!

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	14. Lluvia

14 – Lluvia:

El rubio corrió entre las gotas que caían en torrenciales mientras no distinguía si era a causa de su ser o del mismo lugar.

Una mano lo alcanzó y le tomó del hombro haciendo ver a su contrario, el chico de ojos verdes mantuvo su mirada seria y sensual que hacía que el chico sintiera un temblor en las rodillas, un color carmín se notaba a pesar de las negras nubes a su alrededor.

El suéter que el chico usaba para cubrirse cayó, un brazo fuerte le rodeó la cintura y otra le acarició la mejilla, sus labios temblaron un poco, su respiración se iba con los segundos y sus ojos brillaban esperando lo que más ansiaba.

 _Un beso._

El chico lo atrajo un poco más a él esperando crear el ambiente necesario, acercó su rostro al chico y con cuidado dijo cerca de su oído con el tono más meloso y erótico que tenía...

–Chúpame el pene bajo la lluvia…

Un golpe le cayó en la mejilla y una patada en sus partes nobles la acompañó.

El rubio con enojo tomó su suéter y comenzó a golpearla con eso.

A lo lejos de esos dos pendejos, tres chicos miraban la escena; uno con cara de " _Mejor me busco otro Team"_ otro con cara de _"Órale! Eso sí me interesa" Eso si me interesa"_ y el último intentando no orinarse en los pantalones.

–Recuérdenme porqué les seguimos la onda a estos dos – Preguntó con algo de desesperación Token mientras sostenía su paraguas.

*-.*-.*-.*

Soy bien vergas si me atrevo a poner esto, en serio…

¡Pero este fic – Bookshoot – reto – october le faltaba humor! ;D ¿No?

Aunque me quedó demasiado corto ; ; Pero la intención es la que cuenta, yo lo sé.

La idea vino de ese meme donde Tweek le reclama a Craig que sea más romántico y el otro le contesta "Chúpamela… en la lluvia" y tienen una foto de Tweek como la chica xD ¡Me encanta ese!

En fin, suerte en la vida.

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	15. Ciego

15 – Ciego:

No sabía quién lo era más, si él por lo tarde o el otro por nunca notarlo.

Quizás el otro, _aunque sea él lo veía, pero el otro era un ciego sin remedio._

Tantos años juntos, tantas batallas, tantas risas, lágrimas, gritos, abrazos culminados un una sola cosa.

 _Nos casamos – Dijo mientras le sonreía en aquella cena donde todo el Team asistía, cortesía de Clyde y Bárbara, cabe destacar._

Quizás si hubiera luchado.

Quizás si hubiera dicho algo.

Quizás si nunca hubiera ignorado sus sentimientos hasta el punto donde se dio cuenta que todo lo que hiciera en adelante sería en vano.

–Tweek – El pelinegro entró y sonrió - ¿Cómo me veo?

–Genial, ¿Y yo? –Dijo con risa, ambos lo hicieron – Hoy es muy buen día.

–Si, lo es, es hermoso – Miro por la ventana donde ya se encontraba toda la decoración y solo esperaban por el novio para poder dar paso a la chica - ¿Vamos?

–…Claro – Comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, el pasillo era eterno y durante ese tiempo ninguno dijo nada, _no había que decir._

Al salir Craig y Tweek se vieron por última vez pues el rubio saldría de luna de miel y se quedaría a vivir en el país de su padre en una pequeña propiedad que el le había dejado. Se abrazaron como si deseasen que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo, como si deseasen que la vida se reiniciase para poder actuar de otra forma, _pero era imposible._

Ambos se pusieron cerca del altar, el novio y el mejor amigo.

La vieron entrar en un traje hermoso, delicado y femenino como toda ella, el chico sonrió, el otro solo hizo una trágica mueca bien disimulada; la ceremonia continuó sin ningún inconveniente.

Al finalizar la noche, antes de que los novios partieran, los mejores amigos se alejaron un poco, donde nadie los pudiese ver. Uno viendo como el otro hacía la maleta y mueriendo.

–…Tweek… yo…

–No. No Craig – Volteó con ira, sabía lo que iba a decir – Tuviste tanto tiempo, tantos años, siempre te amé. Pero jamás tuviste las agallas de hacer algo. Tu mismo fuiste quien hizo que fuera a esa cita con Red; mirala ahora, es Rebecca Tweak, mi esposa.

–Si sabías que te amaba ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

–No quería arruinar mi amistad, nunca me diste alguna señal, y yo… era demasiado cobarde para luchar. Fuimos unos ciegos, unos idiotas, unos estúpidos.

Ninguno habló más, el pelinegro lo vio abandonar la habitación en silencio y cuando al fin oyó la puerta cerrarse, se dejó derramar las lágrimas.

" _No existe más ciego que el que ve la realidad y decide volver a cerrar los ojos"._

Le quedaba como anillo al dedo es frase porque era toda su realidad; años y años de hacerse de que nunca el chico le gustó, de que nunca deseó con besarlo.

¿Qué ameritaba ahora? ¿Un suicidio? ¿Correr por él?

No lo sabía, simplemente decidió caer en esa cama y no despertar más.

*-.*-.*-.*-.*

Se nota que amo el angst, ¡Mis Starligths!

Ylera reportándose en esta beeella semana, con un clima soleado, posibilidades de alguna llovizna de tarde y mosquitos.

¿Cómo se la pasan? ¿Vacaciones? (Lo digo en serio, no sé cómo son los estudios en otros lugares ; ; ) Yo salgo la otra semana ¡Al fin!

Bien, a pesar de tener algo de tiempo _"Libre"_ parece que aún necesito más para poder escribir y saber cómo hacer con mi proyecto *sob sob*

¡En fin, recuerden comerse las papas del fondo, sonreír, verse el capítulo de hoy de Mi marido tiene más familia porque no sabemos bien si Diego si llega hoy :D se prendió esta mierda!

 **Saludos desde donde mi pancita comenzó a dolerme: Ylera.**


	16. Lazo Fuerza

16 – Lazos / Fuerza:

Había cosas que los diferenciaban tanto que algunos aún no comprendían porqué eran pareja si eran tan distintos como el sol y la luna, como el día y la noche, como el verano y el invierno.

El cabello de Craig era negro como la noche y siempre solía mantenerse liso dando algo de envidia a chicas como Bárbara o celos como a chicos como Clyde; el cabello de Tweek era rubio y tenía un brillo único, como rayos del sol, solía tener algo que los hacía ver como un nido de aves y a pesar de todo nunca se miraba mal.

La apariencia de Craig era de un chico monótono y calmado, uno más de la masa que felizmente aceptaba tal papel en su vida; Tweek por el contrario solía llamar la atención con algunos gritillos o temblores o peleas que tenía a veces con alguien.

Craig era un buen orador y sabía tocar el violín, pero fuera de eso su pasión por las estrellas y animales eran todo para él; Tweek cocinaba, era campeón de boxeo del pueblo, era uno de los chicos que mejor sabían actuar, sabía tocar el piano, el clarinete, cantar y manejar armas aunque su verdadera pasión aún no la descubría.

Los amigos de Craig eran Clyde, Token, Jason y Jimmy, chicos comunes, aventuras no más allá de tomar café en la cafetería de su novio o ir a fiestas o reunirse; Las amistades de Tweek incluían a Buda, Kenny, Butters, Kyle, Stan, Philip, Christopher, los Góticos y Francis donde sus aventuras no iban más allá de una posible muerte.

La familia de Craig era común, un padre que trabajaba en una agencia, una madre que se dedicaba a atender en su trabajo y en su casa y una hermana que solía comerse todas las frituras; La familia de Tweek provenía de Alemania de parte de su padre, su madre había sido militar y él atendía una cafetería grande sin ayuda alguna.

 _No, no tenían nada en común._

 _¿Por qué, entonces, eran pareja?_

Quizás porque lo más extraño en la vida de Craig era ser un chico de profecías de Perú, lanzar rayos por los ojos y Tweek; Tal vez porque lo más normal en la vida de Tweek era ir al psicólogo, descansar los viernes y sábados y Craig.

Quizás porque a pesar de todo, sabía que la vida _"Feliz"_ que tenía no era nada sin el rubio que siempre tenía tiempo para estar con él o apoyarlo; Tal vez porque a pesar de todas las locuras que tenía por delante en la vida, sabía que la cordura jamás faltaría si Craig estaba a su par con las manos entrelazadas.

 _Sí, eso debía ser._

Que a pesar de todo, las diferencias y vidas que tenían, no podían vivir sin su complemento; sin su locura, sin su cordura, sin ese olor de café y mentas por las mañanas, sin ese olor a ron y cigarros por las noches. Esa fuerza que los unía sin saber por qué, destino, casualidad, no lo sabían, pero les daba igual.

Sí, eso debía ser.

 ***-.*-.***

¡Fanfiction! Ylera reportándose… tarde (?)

Debí subir esto antes ; ; Buuu… Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿Cierto?

Ojalá les haya gustado y recuerden apoyar a todos los escritores ;D un review nunca es dedospreciado (Lo siento, volví a ver esa película hace poco).

 **Saludos desde donde un mosquito me chupó la piernita :c : Ylera.**


	17. Estruendo

18 – Estruendo:

–¡Gah! – Dio un gritito al momento de cubrirse con sus sábanas ¿Por qué había venido?

Miro a los lados y sus amigos dormían plácidamente; Clyde tenía su cuerpo como los sujetos de las películas que eran poseídos, Token estaba de lado y Jimmy boca arriba, todos parecían profundamente dormidos a pesar de la tormenta que se miraba por las ventanas, relámpagos, truenos y los nervios que estallaban del chico.

En un momento sintió unas manos tomarlo de la cintura y arrinconarlo contra algo suave.

–¡Ack! – Comenzó a temblar hasta que una risita lo detuvo - ¿Craig?

–Tampoco puedo dormir – Le susurró, colocó su mandíbula entre el hombro y el cuello de Tweek respiró profundo - ¿Te molesto?

–Ngh… N-no – Se dio la vuelta y hundió su rostro rojo en el pecho del pelinegro, este lo abrazó – No me gustan ngh los ruidos fuertes.

–Lo sé – Le dio un beso en la frente - ¿Está bien si me quedo?

–Si – Elevó su vista y le dio un pequeño beso en ellos, el pelinegro lo miro un poco abochornado, _era su primer beso en toda la vida_.

–Me alegro – Dijo al momento de darle más besos.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que soportar las bromas _de color_ de Clyde sobre qué habían hecho en la noche y porqué Tweek y Craig amanecieron dormidos juntos. Token y Jimmy solo habían reído y comido, pero Tweek jamás olvidaría esa noche que descubrió que la mejor manera de olvidarse de lo malo y el estruendo de las noches era tener a Craig a su par.

 ***-.*-.*-.***

So short, I know :'v but I can´t write more if I haven´t inspiration (?)

¡Pueden matarme! En serio, comprendo que lo hagan ; ;

No actualicé desde hace tres días, TRES! :C

Y pese a mis tareas, no puedo excusarme :'v Pero… ¡LA OTRA SEMANA TENGO EXAMENES Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YA NO IRÉ A CLASES :3!

 **Saludos desde donde ya acabé un parcial de Diseño: Ylera ;D**


	18. Dulce

17 – Dulce:

No existía golosina, comida, bebida o cosa más dulce, pura, angelical o hermosa que Tweek Tweak ante los ojos de un pelinegro de 17 años con complejos de robot.

Aunque ante esto sus amigos no entendían , pero era porque ellos no podían ver la hermosura y el encanto que poseían el rubio cuando hacía o decía algo, no podían ver esos rubores, esos ojos o esas risas que hacían que el chico sintiera flechazos tras flechazos en su corazón.

 ***-.*-.***

La primera vez que lo sintió había sido cuando tenían 9 años y lo conoció de vista; era un día nevado como siempre y él estaba en la escuela jugando con un peluche de Chipokomón cuando alzó su vista ante un lloriqueo, _nunca había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a alguien._

Un niño d años se encontraba llorando, no lo conocía, no iba a su misma aula, pero no entendía el por qué le parecía como un ángel llorando ante una injusticia divina, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando otros dos rubios, uno de suéter celeste y otro con boina llegaron y comenzaron a hablarle.

Luego de eso, tuvieron que pasar algunas semanas para saber su nombre, _Tweek Tweak,_ su corazoncito volvió a sentirse como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

A los 12 ya eran amigos luego de una pelea que el grupito de Stan había ocasionado, se podría decir que había olvidado el sentimiento raro que tuvo esa primera vez que lo vio, pero al inicio de clases de ese año cuando lo vio luego de que este pasara las vacaciones con sus abuelos paternos sintió ese brinco nuevamente cuando el chico cruzó esa puerta.

Estaba vestido como siempre, nada parecía nuevo salvo una pulsera de oro que traía en la muñeca izquierda y un pretendiente que se cargaba, _según había oído se llamaba Christopher._ Pero nada superó ese lindo y angelical:

" _¡Craig!"_ Que dijo al verlo y lanzarse a sus brazos donde el pelinegro lo recibió _(Junto a una caída que le hizo doler su trasero)_ , pero feliz. Recuerda haber oído un _"¡Maricas!"_ de parte de alguien y un _"Awww"_ de parte de las chicas y Cartman.

Con forme pasó el tiempo se hicieron más y más cercanos y es que todo era culpa del rubio, por esas sonrisas, por esos sonrojos que de vez en cuando tenía, por esas miradas de aliento que le daba e inclusive porque más de una vez se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro y Craig al final recorría los pasillos o todo el camino a casa con el chico sobre su espalda dormido y feliz.

Uno de sus momentos favoritos y el que más había deseado fue en una tarde de junio, a los 15 años, recordaba que Tweek se había vuelto a dormir por las horas extras que tenía en la cafetería y que, gentilmente, Kenny había aceptado cubrir para que el chico descansara bien para los exámenes; Craig pasaba por el lago Stark Ponds cuando sintió al rubio incorporarse.

–¿Qué hora es? – Dijo tallándose un ojo.

–No sé, simplemente salí para ir a dejar a casa, Kenny dijo que tomaría tu turno.

–Eso es bueno – Dijo con una sonrisa al momento de bajarse del pelinegro – Él es bueno.

–… ¿Te gusta Kenny?

–…

–…

–¿Qué?

–Siempre hablas de él y pareces a veces a mi hermana cuando habla de Ike – Comentó con una mueca que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era de tristeza o dolor.

–…Me gusta alguien – El pelinegro lo vio – No Kenny, alguien.

–¿Christopher?

–¡Agh, no! – Se sentó en la banca – Es alguien… que no sé si me corresponderá.

–¿Una chica?

–…Un chico – Tembló un poco, _admitir que alguien de tu mismo sexo te atraía era un reto_.

–Oh – Soltó mientras algo en su corazón le decía que se acercara o le dijera algo - ¿Lo conozco?

–Quizás…

–¿Clyde? No le veo futuro, es demasiado llorón y gordo.

–¡No!

-¿Token? Los negros no te van – Dijo con los brazos cruzados, el rubio lo vio con algo de enojo y un color carmín sobre sus mejillas.

–¡No, por Dios! ¡No, no es Clyde, Token, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Christopher o Jason! ¡Me gustas tú! – Gritó en un momento de ira – Ek…

–… - Antes de poder decir algo más simplemente se puso de pie y le tendió la mano – Vamos.

–¿Craig? ¿M-me vas a matar? – El chico se sintió mal, había arruinado su amistad.

–No – Lo tomó y lo llevó a su casa, con paso lento y temblores en su cuerpo, entraron a la habitación del pelinegro y Tweek parecía una víctima de secuestro por lo pálido que estaba. Craig lo sentó en su cama y sacó de su armario un ramo de rosas, _parecían haber sido compradas el día anterior._

–…¿Qué significa esto?

–Me gustas – Dijo con un rubor – Me gustas desde hace mucho, mucho que no sé si puedo recordarlo bien.

–¿Yo te gusto? – El asintió – Yo te gusto… te gusto. Le gusto a Craig Tucker… ¿No est..?

Craig se acercó a él y tomó su rostro uniéndolo por unos segundos con un beso, el rubio cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba guiar por su pareja; antes de darse cuenta ya estaban acostados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas y unas sonrisas inmensas.

–Pensaba en que… quizás…

–No tendremos sexo aún – Dijo el rubio para luego hundir su rostro en el pecho de su novio, el otro rio ya que se refería a taparse, pero no se quejaba.

 ***-.*-.***

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que unos labios volvieran a ser unidos a los suyos, Tweek le sonrió, miró al lugar y lo recordaba, estaba en una cita para celebrar sus 3 años juntos, el pelinegro sonrió y le entregó una cajita con un anillo. _Tonto e infantil para alguien de 18, pero sencillamente, el toque más dulce que nunca creyó dar al ser más especial de su vida._

 ***-.*-.***

¡Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Me salió lo cursi ; ; me gusta pero lo odio –Introduzca chica con arma pero un pony de peluche a su par-

Creo que para lo que va, este y Tiempo son mis favs _picotres._

En fin, recuerden sonreír, ser felices y shipear Aristemo.

 **Saludos de parte de la loca obsesionada con esos dos y desea ver la guerra entre el #Aristemo y #Tiego: Ylera.**


	19. Sueño

19 – Sueño:

–A veces, me gustaría ser astronauta – Dijo con la vista en el techo de su cuarto lleno de estrellitas luminosas que le había regalado el rubio - ¿Te imaginas eso? Un cielo lleno de estrellas, sería como nadar en un lugar con luces… eternas.

–Ngh, ¿No te asustarías?

–No lo creo. Quizás descubrir otras vidas…

–¡Esas si existen! ¡A Cartman le pusieron una sonda anal! – Exclamó el chico soltando de momento la mano de su novio comenzando a temblar un poco.

–Tweek, cálmate –El pelinegro se incorporó de su cama y comenzó a tranquilizarlo con sonrisas y palabras dulces - ¿Mejor?

–S-si… - Lo miro un poco y siguió viendo el techo.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué sueñas en ser? - Su mirada se concentró en el rubio que mantenía su mano con la de él, el rubio había sacado el tema a partir de un trabajo en su clase y tanto fue la plática que se quedó a dormir esa noche en la casa de Craig para acabarla, pero eran cerca de las 3 y no tenían sueño.

–Yo.. eck… ngh… - Meditó un poco hasta que calló en cuenta de que nunca había pensado eso – No tengo idea…

–¿En serio? Creí que tu sueño era ser boxeador.

–Demasiada presión.

–¿Heredar el local?

–Lo tengo por hecho ¡Ack!

–¿En serio? – Craig se incorporó de la cama y se quitó el chullo para dejarlo a la par, acostarse y mirar nuevamente al chico – Debes querer algo para el futuro.

–… - SI había algo, pero era demasiado vergonzoso para admitirlo – Quiero…

–¿Si?

–O-olvídalo – Se escondió entre las sábanas y se encogió.

–Tweek, no me ignores – El rubio se mantuvo bajo ellas – _Honey._

–¡No me digas así! – Exclamó saliendo de ellas con un color rojizo para encontrarse con las risas del chico, _su voz era bonita._

–Perdón – Contestó entre carcajadas – Pero era la única forma de hacer salir. Vamos, hay que dormir – Le tomó la mano y poco a poco cayeron en un sueño.

" _Debes querer algo parar el futuro"_

" _Quiero estas contigo siempre"_

Si, demasiado vergonzoso para un chico de 9 años.

*-.*-.*

¡Hey! She's in the rain, :'v (Sorry, aun ando alocada por la canción de mis favs)

Okno.

¿Qué tal les va? A mua bien, pronto acabará clases y ha avanzado mucho en sus proyectos personales (When mueres porque no sabes si hacer fic la idea o hacerla un original).

No tengo más que decir, son las 9:41 de la mañana del 19 de octubre y sinceramente nunca creí que llegaría hasta tanto :0 Me sorprende más que ayer que anoté una canasta por primera vez en toda mi vida ; ; lloré literalmente.

¡Bien, no tengo más que decir! Así que espero que les vaya bien en el fin de semana.

Coman saludable, sean felices y… ¿Reviews? ¡Gracias!

 **Saludos desde mi escuela (Es que estos profesores no enseñan nada :'c) por 123,456,789 vez: Ylera.**


	20. Jardín

20 – Jardín:

Miró con asombro alguno de los arreglos más _modestos_ de aquella floristería, era simplemente hermosa, tantos diseños, tantos colores y aromas que impregnaban el sitio de la forma más dulce que ninguna flor que pudiese existir en el planeta.

El pelinegro buscó con la mirada entre aquellos adornos que podían seguir desde la entrada hasta la parte trasera.

–Te encontré – Sonrió de lado al momento de posar sus brazos en la cintura de la chica; Wendy Testaburger, una linda chica que estudiaba leyes y trabajaba medio turno en la Floristería de un rubio que a veces era chico y a veces chica, la pelinegra volteó y lo miro con amor.

–No debiste.

–Claro que sí, es mi compromiso como novio – Dijo mientras iban a sentarse en una parte de los empleados.

–Mis padres quieren conocerte – La chica se sentó y miró a su alrededor; _un chico guapo, flores y un agradable ambiente de verano._

–Los míos también ¿Estaría bien que los reunamos?

–¡Si! – Ella sonrió y una vocecita hizo que uno temblara levemente – No debiste.

–Descuida, es cortesía mía. Igual venía de camino, Butt… Marjo quería algo de café – El chico luego de una pequeña sonrisa caminó a la salida.

–¿Seguro que es solo tu amigo?

–¡Por Dios! ¡Craig! Tweek es gay – El chico rodó ojos. Al salir del lugar Wendy tuvo que volver por una cartera que había dejado, Craig sonrió y al desaparecer la chica solo quiso morir al ver la escena.

 _Su ex novio junto a su peor enemigo._

 _¿A caso no le había jurado que entre ellos solo había amistad? ¿No le había jurado amor eterno? ¿Qué hacía entonces enredado al cuerpo de un gótico?_

–… - Tragó saliva, incluso en su mente todo era una estupidez, algo sin sentido. Después de todo él nunca tuvo el valor de darle el lugar que el rubio merecía cuando eran unos chiquillos de 16 años – _Él siempre fue mejor para ti._

La pelinegra salió y este le sonrió, entraron al auto y salieron de ahí.

El rubio soltó al gótico.

–…Lo lamento Raven.

–¿Lo sigues queriendo? ¡¿A pesar de todo!? – El chico, pese a tener Asperger conocía bien esa asquerosa sensación de _no ser suficiente,_ después de todo, Wendy lo dejó por Tucker.

–No, lo odio – Dijo tragándose las lágrimas – Ven, vamos a casa – Le tendió la mano y el otro solo se limitó a tomarla con cuidado.


	21. Pastel

21 – Pastel

–Gracias por todo – Dijo algo sonrojado el chico mientras dejaba los platos llenos de crema en el lavabo.

–Descuida Honey – El ambiente volvió a tensarse. Al tener uno de sus ataques, Craig había propuesto hacer pasteles para que el chico pudiera relajarse, _no sabía que terminaría con cadi una docena y eso que tuvo que parar al chico antes de que comenzara con otra tanda._

Desde que comenzaron a salir, _obviamente por el bien del pueblo,_ ambos chicos solían preferir quedarse juntos en un lugar solitario para hacer sus cosas separados y así tener algo más de privacidad (Luego de descubrir a varias chicas asiáticas y ciudadanos del pueblo), por lo que al final terminaron conociendo y teniendo una buena química.

–No estamos en público – Susurró el chico mientras comenzaba a tomar una escoba pero un grito lo hizo voltear a ver a Craig casi rogándole a la Rosa de Guadalupe un milagro - ¿Qué haces ahí?

–U-una… una cucaracha – Dijo con un rostro de miedo y angustia.

El rubio suspiró un poco, conocía, _ahora,_ el trauma de Craig con los insectos. Con paso veloz tomó su zapato en la mano y comenzó a perseguir al insecto por toda la cocina de su madre.

–¡Alejate – Corrió hasta que la tuvo acorralada – De mi novio! – Grito dando varios golpes con su zapato al insecto.

–Tweek… - El pelinegro bajó de la silla que usó como protección y se acercó al chico – Dijiste no…

–Dije nov…

Ambos se vieron y antes de poder medir palabras acercaron sus rostros para poder darse un pequeño y muy casto be…

–¡Craig, no avisaste que estarías con Twe…! – Los Tucker (Incluida Tricia) y Tweaks quedaron con la palabra en la boca al ver a Craig sujetando el rostro de Tweek y estando demasiado, _en serio, demasiado para unos niños de 9 y 10 años,_ cerca uno del otro.

–¡PAPÁ! – Gritó Craig una vez se alejó del chico que estaba viendo a la nada y su rostro era como el de un tomate.


	22. Estrellas

22 – Estrellas

–¡Wooooh! – Gritaban las fans de 15 hasta unos 18 y quizás 25 años al momento de oír la dulce voz del cantante, todas las dulces chicas de distintos lugares de la ciudad _y otras ciudades;_ hermosas pelinegras, coquetas rubias, castañas relucientes, teñidas alegres y pelirrojas cautivadas.

–¿Por qué tuve que traerte yo? – Preguntó Craig al momento de estacionarte mientras Red y Tricia seguían reclamándole.

–¡Tú nos jodiste mi auto, ahora te aguantas rata sucia! – Le gritó la pelirroja mientras salía del auto junto a su prima –Si quieres entrar entra y di que eres mi primo, con eso bastará.

–Como si quisiera entrar – El chico se cruzó de brazos y recostó en su asiento, ambas chicas rodaron ojos y entraron al antro ¿Por qué siempre las bandas gustaban de presentarse en lugares así? Craig sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar en él hasta que se aburrió… _cerca de los 5 minutos de estar ahí._

Con un gran fastidio se dirigió al lugar y un hombre lo detuvo, dijo _"Vengo con Rebecca y Tricia Tucker y no me salga con que no sabe de quién habla que la chica peli naranja es mi hermana menor y es aún menor de edad así que déjeme entrar o por la influencia de mi prima o porque puedo llamar a la policía"._ Luego de eso entró como si nada y pidió Pisco Sour al momento de sentarse en la barra.

–¿Linda noche, no? – Un rubio le habló pero él solo le sacó el dedo medio y siguió entretenido viendo a una mosca follar con otra en la barra – Oye…

–No joda.

–…No mames Fucker, ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestras noches donde te hacía ver las estrellas? – Ante la voz _y esa referencia_ el chico miró con algo de horror al ser frente a él.

–McPuta – Susurró sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda, _nada que tuviera que ver con lo anteriormente dicho por el rubio._

–Tú lo serás – Suspiró y con un táctil juguetón le acarició más este se alejó rápido al mismo tiempo que le daba un manotazo - ¡Auch! ¡Respeta a tu ex!

–Nunca fuiste mi novio… no soy marica.

–Claaaaaaaaaro – Rio con algo de dolor, _él si lo había amado,_ lo miro y volvió a sonreír como si nada – Nunca me amaste como lo hiciste con él, ¿Verdad?

–N-no sé de qué hablas, el coger te debe haber revuelto el cerebro.

–Lo que digas _Craiterosexual_ – Limpió un poco la barra y luego de atender a una que otra persona más volvió con el chico – Él está aquí.

Craig se atragantó al oír eso comenzó a toser, en una situación normal alguien hubiera ido a él para salvarlo, _en una situación normal._ Kenny sonrió y luego de verlo calmarse le brindó otra bebida.

–Tranquilo, él no sabe que tú estás acá.

–¿Por qué él…?

–¿No lo sabes, verdad? – El pelinegro presintió lo peor – Después de tus malditas escenas de _"Hetero a morir"_ y _"Solo quise experimentar, lo de esa noche no es nada",_ el pobre niño tuvo que reinventarse a sí mismo – Explicó y el otro solo agachó la cabeza – Si gustas… él dentro de unos veinticinco minutos vendrá.

–¿Veinticinco?

–Es lo que dura las presentaciones. Él es guitarrista y vocal en _Cigarettes and Coffee Express._

Su mirada se desvió a un grupito que entraba al escenario y en especial a una cabellera alocada color rubio, _¿Cuánto había pasado?_

–¡Ahora, en nuestra noche de estrenos, _Cigarettes and Coffee Express_! – Se oyó una ovación de parte de varias personas incluidas Tricia y Red.

El lugar quedó en silencio en un minuto y de un momento a otro la paz que aquél lugar había obtenido duró poco cuando las guitarras y batería entraron al unísono acompañados por la voz de Henrietta y Pete.

– _His littles whisper, love me, love me. That's all I ask for, Love me, love me…_

Y lo vio.

Era como años que le golpeaban de inmediato reclamándole el no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo…

 _Tweek Tweak, la estrella roja del lugar._

 _Tweek Tweak, el ser deseado por muchos y poseído por pocos._

–¿La consciencia Tucker?

–… - No respondió, tomó su chaqueta y salió de ese lugar en un más de gente que entraban con emoción, _muchos amaban esa banda._

–… _I´m a glass child.. -_ el rubio elevó la vista y se congeló por un poco, sus miradas chocaron y antes de que algo más pasara… - _I´m the Hanna's regrets_ – Dijo en el micrófono haciendo enloquecer a las fans y torturando a Craig con ello.

El pelinegro corrió y huyó del lugar sin importarle dejar el auto o a su prima o a su hermana.

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.


	23. Nisse

23 – Nisse:

–¿Y cómo te fue? – El pelinegro posó su cabeza en su mano derecha mientras miraba con atención a su novio quién parecía frustrado, enojado y sobre todo _con el orgullo en los suelos_.

–¡¿Cómo me fue!? ¡Me fue horrible Craig! ¡Agh! ¡Creí que extrañaría Alemania, a mis tíos y tías y primas, pero no! ¡Me fue peor que Cartman cuando peleó con Wendy y le rompió las bolas – Elevó los brazos y se echó en su cama mientras el otro seguía sentado a su par –Los _nisse_ me asustaron.

Craig se confundió ante eso. Si bien al principio de la relación _(Y amistad)_ había oído las palabras raras que el rubio decía entre murmuros nunca se imaginó que eran groserías en su idioma natal _(O paterno, como gusten)._

–Tweek, estás hablando raro – Le dijo al momento de tirarse también a la cama del rubio, tenía un agradable olor de menta y café molido.

–Lo siento… mis primas suelen hablarme en alemán para que – hizo con sus manos comillas invisibles – " _Aprenda de mi única cultura"._

–Pero eso es bueno ¿No? Digo, a mi abuelo me hablaba en español para poder saber algo.

–Si, lo es, pero aunque sea tu abuelo cuando no le entendías te dejaba en paz o te ayudaba a entender – El chico se cruzó de brazos.

–Ya, ya, ya amor – Lo abrazó – Mejor dime que significa esa palabra.

–Significa duende – Dijo acercándose más al chico.

–¿No son esos seres que te molestaban ante? – Hizo memoria de todas las veces que el rubio le llamaba a las 3 de la mañana entre gritos.

–No, esos eran gnomos.

–¿Y no son lo mismo?

–No.

–Yo creí que si, ya sabes. Ambos son seres de verde y gorro y hebillas doradas – Tweek rio ante la ingenuidad de su amado.

–No Craig. Los duendes son seres mitológicos que viven en Irlanda y traen suerte, los gnomos solo son decoraciones.

–¿Y no que ambos eran lo mismo? – Se rascó la barbilla meditando un segundo - ¡¿Y los duendes de Santa!?

–¿Y esos qué? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba extrañado, _esto era interesante._

–Que esos se llaman duendes y tú dices que son de Irlanda… entonces ¿Qué? ¿Se crían allá y luego los mejores envolviendo se van con Santa?

–…Craig – Le llamó serio – Santa no existe.

–…

–…

–…Ya no eres mi novio – Dijo dolido mientras se tiraba a la cama con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tweek ese día aprendió a nunca decir verdades cerca del pelinegro de 18 años pero con alma de un chamaco de 9.


	24. Flores

24 – Flores:

Lo miró de lejos y sonrió desde el patio trasero de su casa, el pelinegro lo vio y le devolvió retrocedió con cautela temiendo lo peor ¿Qué temía?

 _Amigo._

 _Odiaba eso… porque ni de eso quedaban rastros entre ambos._

El chico le sonrió con amargura sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas hasta que este se perdió de su vista y se sintió desfallecer, se sentía patético por seguir llorando por tonterías como esas.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y él no lo superaba, ¿Pero cómo curas el corazón de una persona que entregó su alma a cambio de una mentira dulce que lo hizo sentir una mísera copia del paraíso?

 _Odiaba eso… porque le recordaba lo débil que era._

Miró la flor que Craig le había regalado en su cumpleaños, era un girasol, su favorita, que casualidad que luego de eso, de las incontables risas, apoyos y años de amistad se derrumbaran cuando él se atrevió a actuar conforme a su corazón.

 _Un beso suave… un roce…_

 _Y Craig lo había empujado…_

 _Golpeado y acusado._

 _Aún recordaba una a una las palabras crueles que había dicho._

" _Yo no soy un jodido marica como tú" había dicho luego de darle un golpe más. Luego de eso Tweek tuvo que volver solo de aquel restaurante ante la mirada de Bebe quién era mesera ahí._

" _Es un idiota, te dije que no te merecía cariño" la chica había dicho mientras le limpiaba la sangre "¿Qué piensas..?"_

" _Lo superaré" él dijo con todo el autoestima y dignidad en el suelo "Siempre lo hago"._

*-.*-.*

Al otro lado, Craig se encontraba maldiciéndose dentro.

" _Te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo a Tweek"_

" _Tweek siempre fue nuestro amigo"_

" _¿¡Cómo pudiste!?"_

"… _Es él quien te gusta en realidad ¿No?"_

Sobre todo las palabras de McCormick le dolían… _por contener toda la verdad._

Respiró hondo y guardó la foto del rubio. No debía a pesar de querer ir y besarlo.

 _Porque los hombres no eran así._


	25. Muerte

25 – Muerte:

–Desearía tenerte aquí…

Sus ojos suaves y llenos de dolor lo vieron frente a él.

–Desearía poder abrazarte…

Llevó sus manos desde el hombro del chico hasta las manos que mantenían unas flores mientras temblaban levemente a la vista.

–Desearía acariciar tus mejillas rosadas…

El pobre rubio sintió un nudo.

–Desearía poder besar tus labios…

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que recorrieron sus pómulos hasta la barbilla donde cayeron sobre el cemento frío de ese día.

Craig Tucker, un chico con un gran futuro, de 21 años, estudiante de Ingeniería en la Universidad de Denver, madre y padre católicos y hermana Agnóstica. Varias chicas y uno que otro chico lo deseaba, cabello negro, ojos verdes y un perfil sereno y fuerte.

 _¿Quién lo creería en una escena de ese modo?_

Tweek Tweak, rubio de ojos azules, temeroso, servicial, bondadoso, trabajaba con sus padres, deseaba ser actor o pintor y estudiar en la Universidad de Bellas Artes de New York y tenía 17 cuando todo se le vino abajo.

 _Acoso escolar._

 _¿Las razones? Gustaba de Craig Tucker._

Tweek era Demisexual y era el mejor amigo de Craig, se conocían desde que sus padres se mudaron al pueblo, desde que Tweek tenía ese extraño acento, desde que Craig usaba frenos.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaron, nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias y diferentes caminos se abrieron delante de ellos; Craig tuvo novias. Tweek se limitaba a oír cada cosa de estas haciéndolo sentir peor.

Cuando ya en sus 17 no había dado ni su primer beso las cosas explotaron. _"Marica" El ser un chico algo delicado y de facciones suaves no fue útil._

Pronto las cosas se fueron al caño cuando se supo que Craig era su objetivo amoroso, el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a todas aquellas palabras de dizque ayuda, él quería a su amigo y hasta el último de sus momentos estuvo a su par _temiendo._

 _A que se supiera que él le correspondía._

 _A que él era gay._

Poco a poco fue dejándose caer junto a las flores mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse producto de las lluvias vecinas, recordó ese día, había sido igual a ese… _nublado y con un desagradable aroma a sangre._

Un charco, una pistola, un rubio que no contenía nada, como si su espíritu hubiera sido arrebatado.

Volvió su vista a la tumba, sonrió un poco, _ahora estaba mejor ¿No?_

Del lado espectral, la mirada vidriosa de una pobre alma que nunca pudo confesar lo que deseaba lo miro irse mientras se desmoronaba una vez más.


	26. Sangre

26 – Sangre:

 _Tweek era demasiado descuidado._

Desde niños, Craig lo veía con distintas banditas, gazas o medicamentos para poder soportar las fracturas, quemaduras, roces, enfermedades o descuidos que el chico había tenido a lo largo del tiempo.

 _A Craig no le importaban._

No era como si eso fuera gran cosa, él muchas veces se lastimaba también, no con la frecuencia del ubio, pero sí. Era algo común de ver en niños de 9 y 10 años por lo que su escaso razonamiento no lo llevó a más.

 _15 años._

Tweek seguía con aquellas banditas en su cuerpo y si bien ya no era de medicarse a cada minuto, las fracturas habían cesado pero su torpeza con los cuchillos o cosas punzantes seguía siendo un hábito a tal manera que decidieron mandarlo a clases de hogar con Kenny, _sepa Dios porqué el rubio cenizo asistía a esa clase,_ para que Tweek no saliera herido… _o la escuela con una demanda._

–Ngh… - El rubio se mantuvo sereno intentando poder preparar con cuidado su café, Craig lo vio atento.

–¿Y cómo vas?

–Bien, creo. Kenny es el más popular, pero Wendy sigue quejándose de que ella debería estar en el taller con ustedes – Dio una singular risa y algo en el pelinegro le ardió – Hoy preparamos brownnies – Su vista se fue a un cuchillo cerca de él para poder comenzar a preparar la cena de ese día en donde había invitado a Craig.

–McPuta… Testabitch – Susurró con la extraña sensación aun dentro de él.

–¿Gustas algo ligero?

–Claro, ¿Qué harás?

–Verduras envueltas – Le sonrió y al ser un chico que prefería ir a una caseta y decir _"Deme una orden simple"_ Craig parecía tener los signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza – Hablo de.. agh – Respiró un poco – Olvídalo, creo que te gustará.

–Bien. – Mordió su labio a la hora de armarse un poco de valor y abrir nuevamente esta misma – Y… ¿Has pensado en lo que te dijo Red?

–Sí, no creo que sea bueno una relación entre ambos. No tenemos nada en común y además es tu prima.

–¿Y eso en qué afecta? –Desde donde estaba podía ver las orejas del chico teñirse de rojo.

–¡No! ¡Di-digo que no quiero salir con ella porque es tu prima y si algo pasa puedo perder tu amistad! ¡Y eso es común, eres mi mejor amigo! – Rio de forma escandalosa y Craig se aterró un poco - ¡Ngh!

 _Rojo._

 _Un olor como acero._

 _Gotitas que cubrieron todo._

–…Tweek.

–…Ve por el botiquín de mis padres – Dijo mientras dejaba el cuchillo de lado y se dirigía al lavabo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Craig estaba poniendo unas vendas en la mano del rubio, este mantenía la vista baja y un leve color rojizo, _¿Eso era vergüenza?_

–¿Cómo te sientes? – No hubo respuestas, Craig presentía que tenía que ver con _la plática anterior._

Con cuidado tomó la mano del rubio una vez que la había cubierto con las vendas y depositó un beso en ella.

–¡Craig! – El chico se alteró y el pelinegro lo aprovechó para poder subir hasta llegar a su hombro y mirarlo, estaba igual de rojo que la sangre que había salido de su herida, los ojos de Craig pese a ser fríos tenían una aire lujurioso y siguieron el recorrido por el hombro al cuello y de ahí una lamida en el oído y un breve mordisco dieron paso a un beso en los labios.

–Me gustas… más de lo que yo te gusto.

–¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO!? – El rubio sentía que había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

–Lo presentía… además a nadie del Team has invitado a comer a tu casa nunca… solo Clyde pero fue para animarlo ese día. Me gustas ¿Podemos ser pareja?

–¿Y Red?

–¿En serio preguntas por ella cuando me tienes a mí sobre ti diciéndote que te amo y deseo ser pareja y a punto de hacerte el amor? – El pelinegro lo vio atento.

–…¿Si?

–No jodas rubio – Dijo al momento de lanzarse nuevamente a los labios del chico que lo correspondió de inmediato.

 ***-.*-.***

¡Al fin! Hoy acabo clases ; ; (Bueno, exámenes y significa que ya estaré libre estos dos meses siguientes) –Celebra con confeti-

Bien, aclaremos cosas:

 _Ylera se tardó en actualizar el creektober porque estuvo en evaluaciones y pese a que los profesores no entraron a dar clases se las arreglaron para joder en estos últimos días :'v_

Pero, como dije / Escribí antes, ya no los veré mas así que tengan por seguro que ya estoy trabajando en actualizaciones de Pursuit of Happiness (Digamosle PoH) y Canciones (¡Yeiy!)

 **Saludos desde la escuela que no vere ya :3 : Ylera.**


	27. Dividido Roto

27 – Dividido / Roto:

Su mente solía traicionarlo y eso de las peores cosas que podían pasarle.

Oír las terroríficas súplicas de su inconsciente pidiendo a gritos la muerte.

Las divisiones entre el bien y mal que solían hacerlo divagar.

Sentir su alma romperse en mil pedazos.

Tweek miro con desesperación a los lados mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo faltaba para poder irse a casa pero también en cómo evitar el _ya típico "¿Qué mierda pasa?"_ de cierto chico.

La campana sonó y salió disparado del aula más una mano fuera de esta lo esperaba para atraparlo en un agarre y aunque gritara y gritara nadie le prestó atención.

– _Te tengo_ – Su aliento chocó en su cuello y el rubio gimió un poco antes de girarse y toparse con aquellos ojos verdes tan penetrantes.

–¿Qué quieres de mí? – Dijo con las lágrimas por desbordarse.

–Hablar, ¿Qué mierda pasa? – Si… lo de siempre.

–N-nada…

–No quieres hablarme a mí o a Clyde, Token, Jimmy o Jason… _ni siquiera te he visto con el marica de Kenny…_ -Le acusó.

–K-kenny no es marica – Dijo suave – No es nada, no es como si…

–¿Fuéramos algo?

–…

–…

–Debo irme Craig, tengo que ayudar en la cafetería – Como pudo se zafó del agarre del chico y tomó su mochila nuevamente.

–¿Puedo ir?

–No.

–Igual lo haré – Dijo al momento de retirarse. Tweek tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar a casa, _ese día no iría a trabajar._

Pensó y pensó y pensó.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo sus preocupaciones pasaron de ser los gnomos, el gobierno y los alienígenas a _Craig Tucker._

En plena juventud explotó su sexualidad y no estuvo feliz al darse cuenta que gustaba de chicos. Aunque debía admitir que los besos y el sexo eran de maravilla… pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Tomó su mochila y una capucha para cubrirse a la luz de la luna de las 3 de la mañana, salió con cuidado de su casa y caminó un poco hasta donde un auto lo esperaba.

 _Dividir su vida para que nadie supiera o se sintiera decepcionado de él._

 _Romperse y entregarse a quienes no amaba._

Tweek Tweak estaba roto… quebrado… muerto y marchito y pisoteado.

 _Y solo Craig parecía notarlo._

 _Pero no dejaría que lo ayudara._


	28. Boda

28 – Boda:

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en una mesa donde observaban todo mientras sentían el aburrimiento en su máxima expresión.

–Ojalá estuviera en casa… - Susurró Tweek y una risita se oyó.

–Lo mismo digo – Lo vio – Pero mis padres me obligaron a venir a ver la absurda boda de mi prima.

–¡Ah, ella es tu prima! – Comentó divertido – No se parecen en nada.

–Y eso lo agradezco – Rio - ¿Eres su amigo?

–¿De Red? Si, ella solía juntarse con unos amigos míos. También conozco a Kevin.

–¡Ah! Entonces puedes quitarme esta duda – Se levantó de su asiento y se volvió a sentar pero en la silla a la par del chico - ¿Quiénes son esos de los disfraces y esos de la ropa negra?

–Los de los _"Disfraces"_ son amigos de Kevin y no son _"Disfraces",_ se llama _"Cosplay"_. Los de la ropa negra son los chicos góticos; Pete, Henrietta, Michael y Frikle, el de cabello verde es Mike, el novio de Pete.

–Ya veo, así que también estas solo ¿No, rubio?

–Tweek Tweak.

–Craig Tucker – Respondió simple - ¿No prefieres irte a otro lado?

–¿Dónde más me dan champagne gratis?

–Buena esa, quedémonos – Con eso la charla fue aumentando hasta que ambos sentían conocerse de toda la vida – ¿En serio?

–S-si… pero no saben que soy gay.

–¡Pues ya somos dos! – Rio con fuerza, no recordaban como las cosas habían acabado en ellos hablando de su sexualidad, pero se estaban divirtiendo demasiado hasta que en las manos de Tweek fueron a dar unas hermosas flores.

–¿Qué dem…?

–Oh, mira… - Dijo entre risas Craig antes de que el rubio por las copas encima terminara uniendo sus rostros.

La música se detuvo y los padres de Craig abrieron la boca al ver a su único hijo siendo besado por un rubio. Red y Kevin se vieron y susurraron un _"Sabía que esto pasaría si se conocían"_ , Tricia le sacó el dedo medio a su hermano y los góticos soltaron unas carcajadas mientras los dos chicos solo se levantaron y salieron del lugar directo a una capilla a casarse.


	29. Yanqui Bruja

29 – Yanqui / Bruja:

 _ **Nota:**_ _Posiblemente la mayor parte habrá hecho algo similar pero yolo._

*-.*-.*-.*

El joven cazador Craig se paseaba ágilmente por las selvas en busca de una sola cosa como objetivo, _la bruja del bosque oculto._

Cruzó un viejo roble que yacía como parte de toda la naturaleza luego de unos kilómetros recorridos, _vieja, astuta y verde mohosa._

Craig había oído muchas cosas sobre esta vieja anciana _(Se decía eso)._

Que era más ágil que un zorro, más rápida que un conejo, más astuta que cualquiera y estaba maldita, _encadenada eternamente a sufrir en el corazón del bosque oculto sin que nadie pudiese rescatarla._

También se decía que era hermosa, era una mujer de unos miles de millones de años pero que lucía de unos encantadores 23, que tenía el cabello alborotado dignos de un súcubo, que sus ojos hipnotizaban a quien fuera sin importar su sexo y sobre todo… que su tacto era demasiado traicionero.

Que su contacto con el más allá solo eran superados por sus poderes que retumbaban la tierra y manipulaban naciones, se decía que era por _ella_ que la antigua civilización de quienes solo quedaban restos, había perecido.

 _Un ángel_

 _O un demonio._

Sea como se le viera, la vieja bruja del interior del bosque oculto era la única capaz de ayudar al pelinegro.

¿A qué se debería tal búsqueda?

¿Cuál sería el deseo del chico para arriesgar de tal forma su vida?

 _El amor de una hermosa aristócrata._

Gwendolyn Testaburger, una joya de preciosura; cabellos negros como la noche que brillaban sin luz, hermosos ojos azules que hacían ver el mar dentro suyos, la elegancia, porte y modales de una mujer hecha y derecha, hija del alcalde local fue gracias a un choque en el mercado que ambos se conocieron.

 _Craig sintió agrado y lo interpretó como amor._

 _Y Wendy…_

 _Wendy estaba enamorada de un guardia del castillo del Rey Broflovski._

Un chico alegre que solía cuidar al hijo de estos, _el príncipe elfo_ se le decía por sus hermosas pecas y cabellera exuberantemente rojiza que combinaban con su corona dorada brillante.

 _Craig necesitaba casarse con la chica._

Después de todo ¿No era eso lo común?

Esquivó una de las tantas telarañas y vio un gnomo caminando por ahí, supo entonces que estaba cerca, _en el corazón del bosque oculto habitan todos los seres mágicos._

Con cuidado siguió a la criatura y este, para su sorpresa terminó siendo su guía; al poco tiempo se encontró con una casilla común, _esperaba algo más._

Un ser con una túnica negra que lo cubría completamente salió a recibir la flor que el pequeño ser le entregaba, sacó de la manga de su túnica una poción verdosa y brillante, el gnomo sonrió y corrió en dirección contraria, Craig tragó con dificultad, no sabía que pasaría pero necesita una poción de amor. LA NECESITABA.

Se lanzó sobre el ser y este comenzó a forcejear, con un impulso inmenso alejó a Craig elevó sus manos dejando ver las diferentes marcas que sus casi huesudas manos tenían, _eran runas,_ además de un color azul destellante que salía de sus dedos que convocaron raíces de árboles que tomaron del pie a Craig, el pelinegro tembló un poco pero sacó su arma y disparó, _suerte que la había preparado en el camino._

Recargó otra vez cuando estaba a salvo, mientras la buja hacía un conjuro, de inmediato cayeron del cielo rocas gigantes que casi lo aplastaban, Craig las esquivó y en un acto de guerra elevó su escopeta a una que se dirigía a él y disparó.

La piedra se deshizo y la bruja se cubrió para no salir herida, el pelinegro aprovechó esto y se lanzó contra la vieja bruja que comenzó a forcejear, hasta que entre los movimientos bruscos su capucha se deslizó de su cabeza y reveló su identidad.

 _Todas esas historias estaban mal._

 _No era un bruja… era un brujo._

Craig sintió que el aire se le iba, piel blanca con algunas manchitas rojas en las mejillas que eran como pecas, ojos grandes y con ojeras marcadas, un hermoso color azul, _no eran como el de Gwendolyn,_ esos eran más bellos. Capturaban la esencia de un ser puro.

Su cabello era medianamente largo y le cubrían las orejas.

 _Craig se sentía mal._

 _Su cuerpo quería abrazar al chico._

El rubio mientras lo miró con cuidado sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, un gritito ahogado se dejó oír.

– _C-craig… volviste mi amor…_

El viento sopló y ambos quedaron en silencio. Craig viendo al brujo y evitando obedecer a esa extraña sensación de ir y besarlo, el rubio por su parte, solo dejó que el líquido salado le recorriera las mejillas… _por fin estaba ahí._

*-.*-.*-.*

Alguien ahí? Ylera reportándose (Por fin en el día del fic) ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¡YO ACABÉ CLASES AL FIN! –CELEBRA RODANDO-

Bien, bien, como vieron este día era yanqui /Bruja y cuando la leí fue kha!? Así que investigué y esto salió :'v

Ojalá les guste porque quizás me anime y esto termine siendo fic :') bale berga mi bidaaaa

 **Saludos desde donde aún es 28 de octubre pero adelanté porque yolo: Ylera Gape.**


	30. Gratitud

30 – Gratitud:

¡Oh…. Santo Señor!

Ylera Gape en su primer show (Muy al estilo de Luis). Sean bienvenidos a el último día del Creektober ¿Algo curioso no? (A demás de que estoy escribiendo esto un 29 y posiblemente la suba después)

 _ **Actualización: Es 2 de noviembre ; ;)**_

Bien, como saben, fue un mes difícil. Tuvimos guerras – recuerda las peleas de ella y su madre del porqué no dormía en exámenes – Experimentamos amores – Como yo cuando descubrí que aún tengo algo más para el angst – E incluso, deseos prohibidos – Llora recordando su deseo de expandir el Au! De Yanquis / Bruja.

¡Pero todo debe acabar, se debe cerrar el telón, debemos concluir pero no para morir, no para callar o destruir, acabamos para tomar la experiencia y poder continuar nuevas cosas, nuevos planes, nuevas metas y sueños! A cada uno de los fantasmitas (De United State, Kingdom Unite, Argentina, Colombia, México y Guatemala, sí, me gusta ver las gráficas) que siguieron con su ojos perspicaz.

Pero no todo a sido mi logro o su logro, no. Esto fue gracias a la idea de Alyssa de crear u organizar un Creektober este año, gracias señorita :D

Y bien, antes de seguir alargando esto, nuestros protagonistas ¡Tweek y Craig! Esperamos que sea de su agrado, y recuerden _sean ustedes mismos._

 _ ***-.*-.*-.***_

Pronto sería su aniversario, cumplían 7 años desde que se habían convertido en novios, 6 desde que _si eran novios en serio._

La mirada del rubio se fue al cielo estrellado, _11 de la noche,_ suspiró cerrando sus ojos azules que destellaban.

Craig era un buen novio.

 _No._

 _El mejor de todos._

Cuando tomó su mano esa tarde después de "Romper", sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta, tenía miedo de lo que el destino les diera. Gracias a la motivación del chico sobre él sentía que podía revelarse ante todo, que era importante o por lo menos _que tenía voz y voto en su vida._

Inició cambios, dejó de tomar el café que _bien sabía_ contenía esas cosas. Su lugar feliz comenzó a ser más visitado por él y las meditaciones de las tardes lo ayudaban a evitar los temblores y pesadillas de la noche.

 ***-.*-.*-.***

Craig dio una vuelta, se sintió incómodo. Dio otra vuelta y lo mismo.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 12 apenas. ¡Estaba nervioso! Algo que no era común en él… o en alguien de su familia. No. Sabía cómo manejarse en mil y más situaciones que la vida le presentara, sabía analizar las cosas, había aprendido a ser más astuto y que _todo_ tenía una respuesta lógica.

Hasta que Tweek se volvió su pareja.

Tembló un poco al recordar los labios de su amado en sus mejillas; no sabía que el día que le brindó su mano sellaba su destino de melosidades y caricias, cosquillas en el estómago, chistes entre besos y jugueteos tras la escuela en un día cansado.

El chico era impredecible, no sabía cómo describirlo más allá de "Asombroso".

Asombroso su alma.

Asombroso su aroma.

Asombroso que lo siguiera soportando luego de tanto.

Como se dijo antes, él no era un experto en expresar sentimientos y eso durante mucho hizo que fuera como un robot dando soluciones a todo. Si el rubio temía actuar mal él decía que lo haría bien, sus consejos y palabras eran lindas y alentadoras, pero eran lo que cualquiera diría.

No tenían un toque. _Ese toque._

 ***-.*-.*-.***

Tweek caminaba por las calles frías del pueblo, ya era el día de su aniversario y pese a ser apenas las 12 estaba ansioso de verlo, pese a las modificaciones y nuevas cosas en South Park, la casa de su amado no dejaba de estar relativamente cerca. Aceleró un poco pero al alzar su vista vio a Craig.

–¿Qué haces? – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¿No debería preguntarte eso a ti? – Craig se acercó y le dio un beso – Es tarde, ¿A dónde vas?

–A ti – Le dijo dando otro beso – Hoy cumplimos…

–Siete años – Le sonrió y tomó su manita que tenía un guante color verde - ¿Vamos a la mía o a la tuya?

–No lo sé ¿Aún tienes las llaves que Cartman nos dio? – Ambos sonrieron cómplices. No eran perfectos, tenían demasiadas cosas malas u horribles en ellos, pero eran humanos y no se excusaban en ello, intentaban mejorar por el otro y por sí mismos.

Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban en una pequeña caballa que el castaño " **no había regalado cuando supo que Craig deseaba hacerlo con Tweek"**. Los besos de ambos los dejaban sin poder respirar, sus pechos subían y bajaban, una pequeña sonrisa en Tweek apareció antes de dejarse oír unas risas.

–¿Qué pasa?

–…Te amo – Dijo besando su barbilla – Amo todo de ti, te adoro, Craig; gracias por tantos años juntos – Le sonrió, el pelinegro unió sus labios nuevamente.

–También te amo, Honey.

*-.*-.*-.*

Y así, hemos concluido, gracias a todos.

Gracias por continuar conmigo hasta el final, les deseo unas lindas vacaciones (Para quienes, como yo ya están) y ojalá nos veamos nuevamente en una actualización o en un nuevo fin.

 _ **Muchas gracias y hasta luego: Ylera.**_


End file.
